SKuBMAVL Merit Spezial 1
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Eine Geschichte die das orginal Yugioh Ende vollkommen ändert. Aber schön...


Merit: Laptop hoch fahr und Works start  
Bakura: Was machst n du da?  
Merit: Ich schreibe eine Geschichte Эber uns!  
Bakura: эber uns beide?  
Merit: Und Kaiba, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Selas, Joey┘ Bakura: Ja, ja, ist ja gut! Worum geht es denn?  
Merit: Um die groъe Liebe!  
Bakura: Ah┘ Atemu und Kaiba! Du bist ja fies!  
Merit: Schon klar, du Spinner! Bakura: Darf ich mitlesen?  
Merit: Wenn du eine groъe Portion Schnulze ertragen kannst!  
Bakura: Klar doch! Hey Jungs! Kommt mal her! Merit schreibt wieder!  
Die Anderen: dazu komm  
Sanji: Oh ja, Schatz! Ich liebe deine geistigen ErgЭsse!  
Kaiba: Wird die so kitschig wie die von dem HЭndchen und mir?  
Joey: Hey!  
Merit: Noch schlimmer!  
Marik: Geht es ums alte дgypten?  
Merit: Jo! Obwohl es geschichtlich nicht gerade pДdagogisch wertvoll ist! Selas: Ich will eine Liebeszene mit Vegeta!  
Merit: Kriegst du nicht!  
Selas: schmoll  
Zorro: Gibt es ein paar leckere Lemon- Szenen? sabber  
Merit: Nein! Das soll ja kinderfreundlich werden!  
Zorro: Oh man┘ Mibo: Ich will eine Rolle als Bierus Vampirus!  
Merit: Es gibt keine Vampire, Mibo!  
Mokuba: Jetzt lasst sie doch mal los schreiben! Ich will endlich wissen worum es geht! Sanji: Genau! HЖrt auf zu quatschen, damit sie sich konzentrieren kann!  
Kaiba: Oh ja, wir wollen uns alle voll sЭlzen lassen von dem Liebesgelabber!  
Alle: Schnauze Kaiba!  
Merit: Also dann, Jungs┘ an die TaschentЭcher, fertig los! los tipp

Kein Wunsch erfЭllt sich

1. Teil

0. Kapitel Stimmen im Nichts

Um mich herum ist tiefe Dunkelheit, kein Licht ist zu sehen. Ich halte meine Hand ganz dicht vor meine Augen, doch sehen┘ nein, es ist viel zu dunkel. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich mich befinde, fЭhle mich einsam und habe Angst vor dem Nichts um mich herum, kein GerДusch ist zu vernehmen.  
PlЖtzlich ruft eine Stimme. Sie ruft meinen Namen. Eine mДnnliche Stimme, edel, rau und wild, wie ein Wolf. Immer wieder ruft sie mich, fleht mich an, um Hilfe. Ich mag die Stimme. Sie vermittelt mir ein GefЭhl der Geborgenheit, und doch ist sie elektrisierend, lДsst Schauer Эber meine RЭcken laufen. Hastig drehe ich mich um, immer und immer wieder, wДhrend die Stimme meinen Namen ruft, aber die Finsternis lДsst mich nichts erkennen. Doch schlieъlich flЭstert die Stimme fast:  
⌠Befrei mich von den Schatten!■ Und mit einem mal erstrahlt hinter mir in der Dunkelheit ein helles Licht, WДrme schlingt sich um meinen KЖrper, fast als wЭrde die Sonne selbst hinter mir brennen. Ich drehe mich um und vor mir erstrahlt eine Steintafel, ЭberfЭllt mit Hieroglyphen und einigen Bildern. Aber bevor ich sie berЭhren kann entfernt sie sich von mir┘ weit weg in die Dunkelheit, wДhrend die Stimme immer leiser wird.  
Ich will der Steintafel hinterher laufen, aber es scheint als kДme ich keinen Schritt vorwДrts. Die Steintafel wird immer kleiner, bald ist sie nur noch ein kleiner Lichtpunkt und auch die Stimme ist verstummt┘

1. Teil 1. Kapitel Ein Besuch im Museum

Schweiъgebadet wache ich auf, in meinem Bett in meiner kleinen Wohnung in Berlin, merke, dass ich den selben Traum hatte wie jede Nacht, seit 3 Wochen.  
Warum ist das so? Hat es mit meiner Vorliebe fЭr das alte дgypten zu tun? Mit meiner Neugier, wie und wo die Pharaonen lebten und starben?  
Ich sitze nachdenklich im Bett und sehe auf den Wecker. Es scheint mir fast als wЭrde er mich auslachen. Es ist halb 5 Uhr morgens. Viel zu frЭh zum aufstehen, aber zu spДt um noch einmal vernЭnftig zu schlafen. ■Was mach ich jetzt?■ fragend sehe ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer um und entschlieъe mich letztendlich fЭr ein heiъes Bad. Verschlafen trotte ich ins Badezimmer. Dann muss ich in die Schule! Ich bin gerade dabei die 11. Klasse zu machen, hinterher will ich дgyptologie studieren. Schon von Klein auf bin ich ein begeisterter Fan von Pyramiden und GrДbern, mittlerweile habe ich die GrДber im Tal der KЖnige schon 8 mal besucht, und war immer wieder begeistert, Hieroglyphen kann ich lesen seit ich 12 bin und die Dynastien und ihrer Herrscher kenn ich in und aus wendig!  
Also kam fЭr mich nie etwas anderes in Frage als дgyptologin. Das neue Reich ist genau meine Zeit. Genau dort wollte ich leben, vielleicht als Tempeldienerin, oder SДngerin im Palast von Tut- Anch- Amun┘

Langsam wird es Zeit in die Schule zu gehen. Heute steht ein Ausflug ins Дgyptische Museum an. Eine Woche vor Weihnachten ist in der Schule eh nicht mehr viel los und wir machen AusflЭge, und heute ist mein Vorschlag an der Reihe.  
In meinem sЭъen rosa Ford Ka fahre ich zum Museum und bin fast eine Stunde zu frЭh da, ich kann es halt kaum erwarten. Ich muss nicht lange warten und schon trudelt meine Banknachbarin Kathy ein. Ein frЖhliches hallo zur BegrЭъung und wildes Gequassel folgen. Allgemeine Themen Эber die neusten Modetrends und Schuhe, und was man den Lieben so zu Weihnachten schenken will. Nach und nach stoъen unsere Klassenkameraden zu uns und zwischendurch unser leicht verwirrter Klassenlehrer. Kurz vor 8 sind alle eingetroffen und die Menge schiebt sich unter wildem Geschnatter die Treppe zum Eingang hoch. Das Gemurmel verstummet erst als wir in der Eingangshalle stehen und ein MuseumsfЭhrer vor uns tritt. Es ist Herr Naruta, ich kenne ihn schon von frЭheren Besuchen, bei denen ich oft stundenlang mit ihm Эber Grabinschriften und andere Dinge diskutierte. Nach einer kurzen Belehrung, bei der meine Klassenkameraden beinahe einschlafen, geht es auch schon los. WДhrend wir Herr Naruta folgen hЖre ich ihm gespannt zu und sehe mich zwischen all den Exponaten um. Ich entziffere ein Paar Hieroglyphen auf einer Statue und stelle mir vor wie es wДhre wenn irgendwann mal jemand solche Zeichen von mir entziffern wЭrde. Gerade inspiziere ich eine BЭste von Neferetari als Herr Naruta meint:  
⌠Hier seht ihr die genaue Kopie einer Steintafel die vor 3 Wochen in einem gerade entdecktem Grab bei Abidos gefunden wurde. Ihr alter wird auf 5000 Jahre geschДtzt und erzДhlt vom einem Pharao der gegen einen seiner Priester kДmpfen muss. Dieser Priester hegte den Wunsch den KЖnig zu stЭrzen um selbst zu herrschen. Leider stehen hier weder Namen noch wer gewonnen hat.■ Interessiert drehe ich mich um und komme aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Das ist die Steintafel aus meinem Traum, nervЖs ziehe ich Kathy am дrmel: Kathy! Kathy!!!■ ⌠Ja, was denn?■ ⌠Das ist sie!■ ⌠Wer?■ ⌠Die Steintafel aus meinem Traum!■ ⌠Die von der du dauernd erzДhlst? Sicher!? ⌠Ganz sicher! Ich muss da unbedingt hin!■ erklДre ich aufgeregt. Es ist irgendwie seltsam, ich trДume Wochenlang von einem Stein der schlieъlich in unserem Museum rum steht┘ oder hat er sich finden lassen, damit ich ihn finde?  
Nach der FЭhrung gehen Kathy und ich zu Herrn Naruta und fragen ihn, wo genau sich dieses Grab mit der Steintafel befindet und was es damit auf sich hat. Er wundert sich nicht das ich so neugierig bin und fДngt sofort an zu erklДren:  
⌠Nun, sie erzДhlt von dem Kampf des Pharaos mit seinem Priester, wie du hier lesen kannst, beschreibt sie etwas von Kreaturen die sie sich zu Nutzen machten. Das ist das MerkwЭrdige, auch keiner der ArchДologen kann sich darauf einen Reim machen. Hier steht etwas von einem weiъen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick und hier, Эber dem Pharao etwas von einem schwarzen Magier. Leider sind weder Name, des Pharaos, des Priesters noch ein Datum angegeben. Das wurde alles hier raus gekratzt, entweder von GrabrДubern, oder, was eher vermutet wird, von einem der Folgenden KЖnige, der die Erinnerung an diesen hier vernichten wollte. Sie vermuten aber das sie zwischen der 0. und 3. Dynastie entstand. Wenn du die Steintafel besuchen willst musst du wohl noch etwas warten┘ sie sind gerade noch mit den Ausgrabungen beschДftigt!■ ⌠Verdammt! Ich muss sie so schnell wie mЖglich sehen! Bitte Herr Naruta!■ ⌠Na ja┘ Mein Schwager leitet diese Ausgrabung, ich denke da lieъe sich etwas machen! Da ich weiъ wie neugierig du bist!■ schmunzelte er■ Ich geh kurz und ruf ihn an! Folgt mir einfach!■ Er fЭhrte uns zu seinem kleinen BЭro, ein Tisch, voll mit BЭchern und Zetteln stand in der Mitte, rundherum StЭhle. Eine EinbaukЭche stand an der Wand, auf der neben einem groъen Haufen Geschirr eine Kaffeemaschine mit einer halbvollen Kanne stand. Er bot uns noch einen Kaffee an bevor er sich dem Telefon, das neben der TЭr hing, zuwandte. Wir sagen natЭrlich nicht nein, und als wir mit dem Kaffee in der Hand am Tisch saъen, wДhlte er eine Telefonnummer und wartete kurz, bis er sagte:  
⌠Hallo Valon! Hier ist Benji! Wie geht▓s dir? ┘ Gut! Du, ich hab hier eine junge Dame sitzen, dir wЭrde dich gern mal besuchen und die Steintafel begutachten, die ihr gefunden habt!┘ Glaub mir, sie hat mehr Ahnung als ich!┘ Mh┘ Sie heiъt Merit Ryou!┘ Danke! Ich sag ihr Bescheid! TschЭъ! Und grЭъ Lina von mir!■ Dann legte er den HЖrer auf und drehte sich grinsend zu mir um: ⌠Du kannst dieses Wochenende noch vorbei schauen, Wenn du willst! Ansonsten nДchste Woche!■ ⌠Ich fahr sofort los!■ strahle ich ihm entgegen:■ Vielen Dank, Herr Naruta!■ ⌠Keine Ursache! Beeil dich! Der Flieger hebt heute Abend noch ab!■ ⌠Danke! Auf Wiedersehen!■ Und schon verschwinden wir aus dem BЭro, wДhrend ich mir Эberlege, was ich ihm zum Dank mal schenken kЖnnte.

Kaum waren wir raus aus dem Museum wandte Kathy das Wort an mich:  
⌠Willst du wirklich hingehen?■ Etwas irritiert sehe ich sie an:  
⌠Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet!?■ ⌠Nicht wirklich!■ meinte sie mit einem ironischen LДcheln, ⌠Aber pass auf dich auf! Versprich mir dass du heil zurЭck kommst!■ ⌠Versprochen! Aber was soll schon passieren? Es ist nur eine Steintafel! Allerdings kommen mir die Namen der Ungeheuer ziemlich bekannt vor!■ ⌠Weiъer Drache und schwarzer Magier? Mein Bruder spielt dieses Kartenspiel, mit Monstern, ich glaub da gibt es welche die so heiъen!■ ⌠Klar! Das Kartenspiel der kleinen Jungs ist 5000 Jahre alt, und ich bin dazu auserwДhlt die Welt zu retten!■ witzle ich wДhrend ich in mein Auto steige, ⌠ Wir sehen uns dann Montag in der Schule!■ sage ich noch und werfe den Motor an.  
Im RЭckspiegel sehe ich wie Kathy mir besorgt nachschaut- dann biege ich ab┘ Richtung Flughafen Tegel

Nach einem endlos scheinenden Flug und noch einige Kilometern mit einem Leihwagen erreiche ich die Ausgrabungsstelle und mein Herz rast vor Spannung. Als ich aus dem Auto steige sehen mich einige der Helfer neugierig an. Klar, was will auch eine Tussi im Minirock und hochhackigen Schuhen in der WЭste!? Als ich mich umsehe entdecke ich zwischen lauter Werkzeugen, Arbeitern und Flaschenkisten mit Wasser eine Zelt vor dem ein Mann sitzt und konzentriert ein paar Notizen macht. Ich beschlieъe dass das wohl Herr Narutas Schwager sein muss und mache mich auf den Weg zu ihm. Erst als ich vor ihm stehe hebt er seinen Blick. Er hat kurze schwarze Haare die unter einer Hutkrempe hervorschauen. Seinen Augen strahlen blau und mit einer funkelnder Intelligenz. Seine Figur ist eher schmДchtig und er ist bestimmt einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich. Aber eigentlich bin ich ja nicht an ihm interessiert und so spreche ich ihn an:  
⌠ Guten Tag! Sind sie Valon Naruta?■ ⌠Ja, der bin ich! Du musst dann wohl Merit Ryou sein!?■ ⌠Genau!■ ⌠Da hast du dich aber ganz schЖn beeilt!■ Ein schЭchternes LДcheln huscht Эber mein Gesicht:  
⌠Ich┘ kann es halt nicht erwarten!■ ⌠Nun gut! Dann will ich dich auch nicht aufhalten! Komm mit!■ meint er als er mich in Richtung des Grabes fЭhrt: ⌠ Ich freu mich das eine so junge Dame Interesse an der Geschichte dieses Landes zeigt! Das gibt es schlieъlich nicht all zu oft!■ ⌠ Ja. Ich kenne ehrlich gesagt auch keinen anderen mit dem ich meinen Traum teilen kЖnnte!■ ⌠Das heiъt du willst selbst ein mal in der WЭster herum buddeln?■ ⌠Mhm!, nicke ich, am liebsten wЭrde ich sofort loslegen, aber das Studium muss ja noch sein!■ ⌠Stell dir das nicht so einfach vor! Ich habe ewig gebraucht bis ich die Hieroglyphen endlich drauf hatte!■ ⌠ дhm┘ ohne angeben zu wollen┘ die kann ich lesen seit ich 12 bin!■ grinse ich etwas unsicher und entschuldigend vor mich hin.  
⌠TatsДchlich! Das ist ja erstaunlich! Wenn das so ist┘ vielleicht hast du ja Lust ab und zu bei meinen Ausgrabungen zu helfen! Du kannst sicher einiges Lernen!■ Also wenn das mal kein Angebot ist! NatЭrlich habe ich es mit Freuden angenommen und freute mich jetzt schon auf die spannende Arbeit. Mittlerweile waren wir an dem Eingang des Grabes angekommen. Eine lange Treppe fЭhrt in die Tiefe, es sind bestimmt an die 100 Stufen. Mit Taschenlampen bewaffnet gehen wir hinab. Der Lichtkegel lДsst mich Wandbilder erkennen die das Volk bei Praktiken zur GЖtterhuldigung abbilden. Von den Bildern fasziniert hЖre ich den AusfЭhrungen von Valon zu:  
⌠ Dies ist eines der wenigen GrДber die ihre originale Versiegelung noch hatte, also von GrabrДubern verschont geblieben sind. Als wir es fanden konnte ich Tagelang nicht schlafen und bin vor Spannung fast gestorben. Wir alle erwarteten riesige SchДtze und Grabbeigaben, fanden jedoch nur die Steintafel, was Дuъerst ungewЖhnlich ist. Nicht mal ein Sargopharg war zu finden, oder versteckte GДnge. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen erst einmal drauъen weiter zu suchen. Ich war bestimmt schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr hier unten.■ ⌠Was ist das da?■ frage ich verwundert als der Lichtstrahl meiner Taschenlampe weiter unten auf die Stufen fДllt.  
⌠Das┘ das sieht aus wie ein Mensch┘ wie kommt der hier her?■ Schnell springen wir die Treppen hinab und entdecken eine jungen Mann, etwa mein Alter, der auf der Treppe liegt. Er hat schneeweiъes Haar und trДgt einen schwarzen Mantel und - er ist bewusstlos. Ich fЭhle nach ob er noch Puls hat┘ ⌠Er lebt noch!■ beruhige ich den etwas aufgebrachten Herr Naruta.  
⌠Ich werde sofort ein paar meiner Leute holen, die ihn hier raus tragen sollen!■ und schon verschwand er die Treppe wieder hinauf.  
Na toll, ich wollte unbedingt zu dieser Tafel, und jetzt liegt dieser Typ hier, weiъ Gott wie lange, herum. Das kann mir den ganzen Tag versauen. Ich beschloss alleine weiter zu gehen und diesen Typen liegen zu lassen. Naruta wird gleich wieder kommen und ihn holen.  
Am Ende der Treppe beginnt ein langer Gang dessen Wandbilder jetzt das Ritual der Bestattung darstellen. Der Gang zieht sich etwa 20 Meter hin, durch eine Torbogen gelange ich in eine Kammer in der die Tafel steht. Als ich auf sie zugehen will stolpere ich fast Эber etwas. Ich sehe auf den Boden und mein Herz schlДgt noch wilder als es das die ganze Zeit sowieso schon tut. Mir zu FЭъen liegen 4 weitere Personen. 3 Jungs und ein MДdchen. Ein unbehagliches GefЭhl steigt in mir auf. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Warum passieren so seltsame Dinge?  
Kann es sein das alles doch nicht so alltДglich ist wie ich dachte? Doch warum ausgerechnet jetzt und hier? Das Einleuchtenste wДhre, dass hier rein gar nichts passiert, die Steintafel weiterhin so stumm und leblos bleibt wie sie ist. Wieso sollte gerade mir etwas Besonders passieren? Bisher hat das Schicksal nicht gerade mit GlЭck ЭberhДuft und ich bin Эberzeugt davon, dass ich von Leben nichts AuъergewЖhnliches zu erwarten habe. Doch auf einmal Эbermannt mich ein GefЭhl. Ich fЭhle mich als wДhre ich in meinem Traum, ich kann es nicht beschreiben, und wie ferngesteuert gehe ich auf die Steintafel zu stehe vor ihr und sehe sie fragend an: ⌠ Wer bist du┘?■ murmele ich vor mich hin und lege meine Hand auf die des Pharaos, obwohl ich nicht weiъ warum. Kaum habe ich meine Hand aufgelegt fДngt eine Auge, das oben in die Tafel gehauen ist, an zu leuchten und WДrme zieht sich durch meinen KЖrper┘ dann wird es um mich herum dunkel und der Stein verwandelt sich in einen leuchtenden Strudel der mich in sich hineinzieht. Und mit einem Mal hЖre ich die Stimme aus meinem Traum:  
⌠Endlich bist du gekommen! Befrei mich von den Schatten!■ ⌠Wo bist du?■ rufe ich in den Strudel, doch dann wird alles still und dunkel┘

Sanji: Wie jetzt? Was denn nun los?  
Merit: Wenn ich es jetzt verrate ist es ja langweilig!  
Marik: Och bЭЭЭЭte!  
Merit: Nahein!  
Bakura: Und warum lДsst du mich so achtlos auf der Treppe liegen?  
Merit: жhm┘ Tja┘ purer Egoismus! Selas: Wieso lДsst du mich so dumm vor dem Museum stehen? Das nДchste mal nimmst du mich gefДlligst mit!  
Merit: Mal sehen┘ (Denkste!) Und jetzt Ruhe! Ich will weiter schreiben!

1. Teil

2. Kapitel Der Mann in der WЭste

Ich weiъ nicht wie lange die Reise gedauert hat und wo ich Эberhaupt bin, oder war alles wieder nur ein Traum? NEIN! Ich spЭre warme Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut, ja, sie sind sogar heiъ.  
Ich Жffne langsam die Augen und sehe vor mir nur Sand. Er erstreckt sich unendlich lang, hin bis zum Horizont. Genau so in alle anderen Richtungen, rings um mich herum, nichts als Sand.  
⌠Och nЖ┘ wieso ausgerechnet WЭste!?■ fluche ich leise vor mich hin.  
Planlos gehe ich in irgendeine Richtung, obwohl ich mich lieber hinsetzten und heulen mЖchte. Ich gehe immer weiter, ohne zu wissen wohin, ohne zu wissen, warum.  
Stunden mЭssen vergangen sein, ich habe Durst und nichts weiter bei mir als die Kleider die ich am Leib trage. Mein eher ausgefallenes Outfit das aus einem Minirock und einem Korsett, Эber dem ich ein Jackett trage, besteht ist fЭr solche WЭstenwanderungen doch eher ungeeignet. Meine hochhackigen Sandalen tage ich mittlerweile in der Hand, obwohl der Sand beinahe meine FЭъe verbrennt. Jetzt bilden sich auch die ersten SonnenbrДnde in meinem Gesicht, und sogar an den Beinen.  
Auf einmal spЭre ich hinter mir einen Luftzug. Ich drehe mich um und sehe wie ein Sandsturm auf mich zurast. ⌠Schъ!!!!!■ schreie ich nur noch und renne los, versuche vor der Windhose zu flЭchten. Doch in wenigen Minuten hat sie mich hergeholt und trДgt mich mit sich fort┘ keine Ahnung wohin, keine Ahnung warum. Ich werde quer durch die Luft geschleudert, weiъ nicht wo oben und unter, links oder rechts ist. Irgendwo in der WЭste lДsst mich der Sandsturm endlich fallen.  
Gott sein Dank ist das hier keine BetonwЭste┘

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick komme ich mit dem Mund voll Sand, langsam wieder auf die Beine. ⌠Verdammter Mist!■ fluche ich, wДhrend ich versuche den Sand auszuspucken. Der Sandsturm ist schon fast auъer Sichtweite und ich stehe etwas verloren in der Gegend herum und mЖchte am liebsten anfangen zu heulen.  
Auf einmal sehe ich auf einem HЭgel einen Schatten auftauchen. Er sieht aus wie ein Mann auf einem Pferd. Er steht einfach nur da und sieht mich einen Moment lang aus der Ferne an, dann reitet er los, auf mich zu /■ Oh man, was denn jetzt!?■/ Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten als der Fremde sein Pferd vor mir anhДlt. Ich sehe nach oben. Er sieht dem Jungen auf der Treppe sehr Дhnlich. Sein Haar ist kЭrzer, aber genau so weiss. Seine Haut ist von der Sonne braun gebrannt und er trДgt einen roten Mantel. Er sieht mich mit seinen roten Augen, von seinem stattlichem Rappen aus an und steigt schlieъlich ab:■ Wer bist du?■ will er von mir wissen.  
⌠Merit┘■ bringe ich noch hervor, dann wird mir schwarz vor Augen und die ErschЖpfung holt mich von den Beinen.

Kaiba: Oh┘ welch эberraschung, wer das wohl sein wird!■ Zorro: Vielleicht Marik!  
Mibo: Schon klar! Das ist Bakura! Wer denn sonst?  
Bakura: Harhar! Ich bin so umwerfend das Merit sich mir gleich Zu FЭъen wirft! HДhД!  
Merit: Ich bin bloъ ohnmДchtig du Depp!  
Sanji: Hehe! Sie liegt nДmlich nur mir zu FЭъen!  
Merit: Ja Schatz! streichel und Keks geb  
Kaiba: Warum Эberlebst du einen Sandsturm einfach so? Die groъe Super- Ultra- Merit oder wie?  
Merit: Ja! Genau die! Auf auf und davon! Haha! -.-

1. Teil

3. Kapitel Bakura

Als ich wieder zu mir komme sehe ich Эber mir ein paar Sterne leuchten. Rechts von mir kann ich im Augenwinkel noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen sehen. Ich liege auf einer Decke, eine zweite deckt mich zu und eine dritte dient mir als Kopfkissen. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach rechts sehe ich dass ich mich in einer Oase befinde. Ich bin umringt von Palmen und das Abendrot spiegelt sich in kleinen, sauberen Teich. Ein paar Grillen zirpen und werden vom Gesang einiger VЖgel begleitet. Was war passiert? Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf als mir der Mann aus der WЭste einfДllt. Ich entdecke neben mir ein Lagerfeuer, an dem der Mann sitzt: ⌠Guten Morgen!■ lДchelt er mich an.  
⌠Gu┘ guten Morgen!■ stottere ich vor mich hin.  
⌠Hier, trink!■ fordert er mich auf und hДlt mir einen Wasserbeutel hin. Ich nehme ihn etwas unsicher und trinke. Erst jetzt merke ich was ich fЭr Durst habe. Als ich den Beutel abgesetzt habe wende ich mich wieder an den Mann:  
⌠дh┘ Wer bist du?■ ⌠Ich bin der Sohn der WЭste,■ meint er lДchelnd,■ Bakura!■ Erst jetzt fДllt mir die Narbe unter seinem rechten Auge auf:  
⌠Wo bin ich hier?■ ⌠In der NДhe von Theben, in der 1, Dynastie, 1. Regierungsjahr des Pharao also ca. 3000 Jahre vor Christus.!■ ⌠WAS??? Aber wie┘ hД??■ ⌠Ganz ruhig! Wie bist du hierher gekommen?■ ⌠ Ich┘ ich weiъ es nicht genau! Ich war bei dieser Steintafel und auf einmal fing alles an zu leuchten und dann war ich irgendwo, mitten in der WЭste. Was ist hier los? Und woher weiъt du von Christus?■ wundere ich mich als mir auffДllt, dass er von ihm weiъ, wenn es stimmt was er sagt.  
⌠Ich selbst komme aus dem Jahr 2005, nach Christi, und du?■ ⌠Ich┘ ich auch! Wieso bist du hier?■ ⌠Meine Aufgabe ist es den Pharao zu stЭrzen, nur deshalb hat mein Schicksal mich hierher gefЭhrt.■ ⌠Den Pharao? Aber warum?■ ⌠Er hat es nicht verdient Эber so groъe Macht zu verfЭgen, ich bin hier um ihm die MilleniumsgegenstДnde abzunehmen.■ Verwundert sehe ich ihn an:  
⌠MilleniumsgegenstДnde?■ ⌠ 7 GegenstДnde die sein Vater erschaffen lieъ. Sie haben die Macht bЖse Seelen in Steintafeln zu sperren.■ ⌠Aber das ist doch gut, oder?■ ⌠ Na ja┘ diese Seelen irren fЭr immer im Reich der Schatten herum, mЭssen ewige Qualen erleiden und vor allem, um diese GegenstДnde zu schaffen musste alle Einwohner meines Heimatdorfes Kuelnah in das Reich der Schatten verbannt werden.■ ⌠ Das ist ja schrecklich. Wie kann ein Mensch so grausam sein!?■ ⌠ Einem Pharao wie ihm ist das Schicksal des Einzelnen egal. Hauptsache das Volk liegt ihm zu FЭъen!■ erklДrt Bakura wДhrend er traurig in die Flammen sieht.  
⌠Kann┘ kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Bakura?■ Etwas irritiert sieht er vom Feuer auf, direkt in meine Augen und fДngt an zu lДcheln:  
⌠ Na ja, ein bisschen Gesellschaft wДhre nicht schlecht. Die WЭste kann ganz schЖn einsam machen!■ ⌠Gut!■, lache ich: ⌠ Dann bleibe ich einfach nur bei dir! Vielleicht hat mich die Steintafel deswegen hierher gefЭhrt!■ ⌠Die Steintafel in dem neu entdecktem Grab? Durch die bin auch ich hierher gekommen! Aber du musst selbst wissen was du willst!■ grinst er, meiner Meinung nach, etwas dreckig, aber dieses Grinsen lДsst einen wohligen Schauer Эber meinen RЭcken laufen. Irgendwie ist er total sЭъ, in seinen halb zerfetztem Mantel und der staubigen Haut. Seine Augen sind betЖrend und strahlen etwas aus das mich fesselt, mich gar nicht mehr wegsehen lassen will. Erst als er fragt: ⌠ Ist was?■ sehe ich nervЖs in die Flammen und merke wie ich rot werde: ⌠N┘ Nein!■ Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich vertraue einem Typen, den ich gerade 10 Minuten kenne, als wДhren wir schon seit Jahrtausenden zusammen und erklДre mich dazu bereit ihn auf seinem Weg zu begleiten und ihm beizustehen. Ist es das was die Welt Liebe auf den ersten Blick nennt, oder doch nur die Verwirrung darЭber auf einmal in der Geschichte zu sein?  
Nach allem was mir passiert ist, nach allem was mir MДnner angetan haben, soll ich mich einfach so, Hals Эber Kopf in einen vЖllig Fremden WЭstenjungen verlieben!? SchЖn wДhre es schon, endlich denn zu finden, der mich bis zum Ende meines Lebens begleitet, die groъe Liebe von der alle erzДhlen. Irgendwie hoffe ich das, dass alles war ist und ich endlich einmal auf der Seite der GlЭcklichen stehe, und doch rechne ich damit, dass das Schicksal mir wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht und sich sofort alles in Luft auflЖst und ich in meinem Bett zuhause aufwache.

Mittlerweile ist es Nacht geworden. Der Himmel ist sternenklar und wunderschЖn. Es scheint als kЖnnte nichts diese romantische Stille stЖren.  
Romantisch? Ja, das ist es. Das Feuer knistert vor uns und Bakura erzДhlt mir was damals in Kuelnah, seiner Heimat, passiert ist. Der Pharao ist echt das Letzte! Opfert hunderte Menschen um andere in Steintafeln einzusperren und dann mit ihnen zu kДmpfen. Ich bewundere Bakura fЭr seinen Mut, sich gegen diesen tyrannischen KЖnig zu wehren.  
Er sagt er hat noch einige Gefolgsleute die ihm stДndig mit neuen Informationen versorgen und ihm im Kampf beistehen, war bis jetzt nur noch Keiner zu sehen┘ Langsam wird es ganz schЖn frisch und Bakura gibt mir einen Mantel, der genauso aussieht, wie sein eigener:  
⌠Hier, In der WЭste wird es nachts ziemlich kalt! Der dЭrfte dich ein wenig wДrmen! Ansonsten bin ich ja noch da!■ grinst er.  
⌠Danke!■, lДchele ich schЭchtern zurЭck, ⌠ Bakura?■ ⌠Ja?■ ⌠дhm┘ ich hab irgendwie Hunger┘!■ ⌠Oh, natЭrlich! Warte!■ Bakura griff in eine der Taschen die bei ihm lagen und holte ein Messer, Brot und KДse heraus, die er mir gab:  
⌠ Ist zwar kein 4 Sterne MenЭ, aber besseren KДse findest du nirgendwo und nirgendwann!■ ⌠Danke! Und ich hasse 4 Sterne Essen!■ grinse ich und fange an mir ein Brot zurecht zu machen: ⌠Willst du auch eins?■ ⌠Gerne!■ Und bevor ich irgendetwas merke hat er mir das gerade fertige Brot auch schon geklaut und lДsst es sich schmecken.  
⌠Hey, das war meins!■ stachele ich und will es ihm wieder abnehmen, allerdings ist er viel stДrker als ich und prompt hat er mich ЭberwДltigt und ich liege unter ihm auf meiner Decke, wДhrend Bakura mich mit dem Brot in der Hand festgenagelt hat und angrinst:  
⌠Na, gibst du auf!?■ ⌠Schon gut! Ich mach mir ein neues!■ lache ich, und auf einmal ist es totenstill, nur das Feuer knistert noch, Bakura sieht mir tief in die Augen, und ich ihm, als er sich zu mir herab beugt und mir einen sanften Kuss gibt. Seine Lippen sind rau, seine Haut sandig, und in mir kommt ein GefЭhl hoch das ich schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Ein GefЭhl der WДrme, Geborgenheit und vor allem, der Zweisamkeit!  
Ich hoffte er wЭrde nie wieder aufhЖren, doch schon einen kurzen Moment spДter sah er mir wieder in die Augen und lДchelte sanft und schЭchtern: ⌠ Ich┘ Дh┘ tschuldige!■ Dann steht er auf und setzt sich wieder neben mich. Verlegen liege ich noch einen Moment da und starre die Sterne an, noch immer fasziniert, von dem was gerade passiert ist, bis ich mich mit einem ⌠ Schon gut!■ ebenfalls wieder aufsetzte.

Schweigend sitzen wir ein paar Momente nebeneinander, und wissen nicht recht wie wir uns verhalten sollten, schlieъlich nehme ich mir ein Herz und knuffe ihn auf den Oberarm:  
⌠Hey! Das war nur ein Kuss und wir sind keine 12 mehr!■ ⌠ Du hast ja Recht! Lass uns endlich schlafen!■ Nickend stimme ich ihm zu, da ich doch ganz schЖn mЭde bin.  
Doch schlafen kann ich irgendwie auch nicht. Ich sehe in den Sternenhimmel Эber mir, lausche dem Feuer und frage mich warum das alles passiert und ob Bakura wohl schon schlДft. Und ich merke wie ich friere.  
Ich kann vor KДlte nicht schlafen und beschlieъe nach einigen hin und her эberlegen mich an den WЭstenjungen zu wenden:  
⌠Bakura?■ ⌠Mh┘?■ ⌠Ich┘ ich kann nicht schlafen!■ ⌠ Wieso?■ ⌠Mir ist kalt!■ ⌠Warte!■ Spontan kommt er zu mir herЭber, legt sich neben mich, deckt seinen Mantel Эber mich und schlieъt mich in die Arme:  
⌠Besser?■ ⌠Mh!■ nicke ich und spЭre wieder wie ich puterrot werde. Doch jetzt schlafe ich seelenruhig ein und wЭrde am liebsten fЭr immer so liegen bleiben.

Als Ra die Sonnenbarke Эber die Grenze zur Unterwelt fДhrt und das Blut der UrДusschlange sich Эber den morgendlichen Himmel verteilt, verglimmt gerade die letzte Glut des Lagerfeuers. Mut hatte den SonnenskarabДus im Reich der Toten neu geboren und so macht er sich erneut auf, die Barke Эber den Himmel zu schieben.  
Als ich aufwache liegt Bakura immer noch neben mir, schlДft tief und fest. Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn er so schlДft, fast wie ein Engel, wenn ich nicht wЭsste, dass er ein GrabrДuber ist. Ich kuschele mich noch etwas enger an ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch eine Weile schlДft und ich den Augenblick genieъen kann. Doch kaum habe ich die Augen geschlossen merke ich wie Bakura sich bewegt und langsam aufwacht. Etwas verschlafen sehen wir uns an:  
⌠Morgen!■ nuschelt er vor sich hin, und ⌠Morgen■ nuschele ich zurЭck.

WДhrend wir frЭhstЭcken sehe ich wie jemand auf einem Pferd im Galopp auf uns zu geritten kommt:  
⌠Bakura! Da kommt jemand!■ gelassen dreht er sich um und steht langsam auf um dem Reiter ein paar Schritte entgegen zu gehen. Der Mann auf dem Pferd ist nicht zu erkennen, da er eine lange, schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze trДgt, die sein Gesicht verdeckt. Er zЭgelt sein Pferd vor Bakura, steigt ab und geht vor Bakura auf die Knie, steht anschlieъend wieder auf.  
Ich sehe dem Schauspiel etwas verdutzt zu und wundere mich wieso irgendwelche MДnner sich vor Bakura in den Staub werfen, als wДhre er der Herrscher persЖnlich, wДhrend die beiden sich unterhalten. Leider verstehe ich kein Wort, da sie einfach zu weit weg stehen.  
Nach einer Weile stieg der Fremde wieder auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.  
Bakura kam zu mir und setzte sich seufzend neben mich:  
⌠Merit┘ ich muss fЭr 1 bis 2 Tage weg!■ ⌠Weg? Wohin? Warum?■ ⌠Tja, der Pharao macht ein paar Probleme! Meine MДnner haben ein Lager, etwa, eine halbe Tagesreise von hier entfernt, das wurde entdeckt und alle wurden festgenommen! Ich muss dahin und sehen was ich machen kann!■ ⌠Nimm mich doch mit, Bakura!■ ⌠Nein, das ist viel zu gefДhrlich! Wenn sie mich schnappen bist du genauso dran! Hier ist es sicherer! Ich lass die genug Essen und Wasser da! Hier, falls du unangenehmen Besuch bekommst!■ meinte er wДhrend er mir seinen Dolch gab:  
⌠ Wenn ich in 3 Tagen nicht zurЭck bin, dann geh nach Theben und melde dich bei einem Stoff- HДndler namens Kanaha! Er ist ein VerbЭndeter und wird dir Obdach geben falls mir etwas passiert!■ ⌠Sag so etwas nicht! Wenn du nicht wieder kommst, was soll dann aus mir werden!?■ ⌠Keine Angst!,■ grinste er■ So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!■ dann gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und steigt auf sein Pferd, mit dem er dem Fremden im Galopp hinterher reitet.

Kaiba: Oh┘ hockt die kleine Merit jetzt allein in der WЭste! Bububu! Sanji & Bakura: Klappe, Kaiba!  
Sanji: Warum kЭsst du sie eigentlich einfach, Bakura? Spinnst du?  
Bakura: Wieso? Hat sie sich etwa gewehrt?  
Sanji: o.O Merit: unschuldig pfeif  
Zorro: Warum bitte, muss der tolle Bakura sofort los, wenn ein Lager Gefunden wurde?  
Merit: Tja┘ ist halt so!

1. Teil

4. Kapitel Der KЖnig der Diebe

2 eineinhalb Tage sitze ich jetzt allein in dieser EinЖde und weiъ nicht was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Ich vermisse Bakura und mache mir langsam Sorgen. Er sagte doch er wolle in 2 Tagen zurЭck sein. Vielleicht ist ihm wirklich etwas passiert!? Seit Stunden hocke ich jetzt auf einem Felsen am See und starre in die Richtung in die Bakura davon geritten ist. Wo mag er nur bleiben? Doch auf einmal taucht hinter einer SanddЭne der Schatten eines Reiters auf. ⌠Bakura!■ rufe ich und springe auf um ihm entgegen zu laufen. Doch als ich ihm nДher komme, merke ich das es nicht Bakura ist. Ein Fremder mit Glatze und einem zerfetzten braunen Mantel. Abrupt hДlt er sein Pferd an als er vor mir steht und springt ab:  
⌠Na Kleine! So alleine hier!?■ ⌠Wer┘ wer bist du?■ ⌠Och! Ist das denn so interessant?!■ fragt er grinsend und fДhrt mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Erschrocken trete ich 2 Schritte zurЭck:  
⌠Fass mich nicht an!■ Doch er lДsst sich nicht beirren, kommt mir nach und packt mich an beiden Armen:  
⌠StrДub dich doch nicht so! Wie es aussieht sind wir beide ziemlich einsam!■ Meine Versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien bleiben erfolglos, so sehr ich mich wehre, er greift immer fester zu und drДngt mich zu meinem Lagerplatz. Ich versuche um mich zu schlagen und zu kratzen, schreie aus vollem Hals, doch auch das beeindruckt ihn wenig. Erst jetzt begreife ich wie ernst meine Lage ist und breche in TrДnen aus als er mich auf meine Decke legt und mich dort festnagelt:  
⌠Nicht weinen! Es ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst!■ Seine rechte Hand fДngt jetzt an meinen KЖrper herunter zu wandern, doch auf einmal hЖre ich einen dumpfen Knall und merke wie der Kerl von mir runterfliegt.  
Als ich meine Augen Жffne steht Bakura vor mir. Sein Blick ist eisig und ernst, er starrt den Kerl, der jetzt vor seinen FЭъen liegt mit einem Todesblick an:  
⌠Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!■ schreit er ihn an, packt ihn am Kragen und prЭgelt ihm mit der anderen Faust ins Gesicht. Dann lДsst er den wimmernden Kerl in den Sand fallen und fДngt an ihn in den Magen zu treten, immer wieder. Eigentlich kann er einem Leid tun, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Lust Bakura davon abzuhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden scheint Bakura auch das Treten zu langweilig zu werden und er lДsst von ihm ab:  
⌠Du wirst bЭъen, du Schwein! Du sollst begreifen, das man niemanden anfasst der zu Bakura gehЖrt!■ ⌠Verzeiht, ich wusste nicht dass sie zu euch gehЖrt, KЖnig der Diebe!■ wimmerte der Kerl, doch Bakura hatte kein Erbarmen, nahm ein Seil, Band es dem Typen um den Hals, das andere Ende an dessen Pferdesattel und schlug dem Gaul mit voller Kraft auf die Schenkel. Das Pferd wiehert kurz auf und brecht im panischen Galopp davon.  
⌠Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein!■ meint er noch abfДllig bevor er sich zu mir heulendem Elend setzt und mich in die Arme nimmt. Hatte der Fremde ihn gerade KЖnig der Diebe genannt? War Bakura gerade zu einem rachsЭchtigen Monster mutiert? Mir wurde klar wie wenig ich eigentlich Эber Bakura wusste. War er so berЭhmt, dass selbst die grimmigsten RДuber bei dem Klang seines Namens erschauderten?  
⌠Ist alles in Ordnung?■ fragte Bakura mit sanfter Stimme nach, wДhrend ich seine Schulter mit TrДnen trДnkte.  
⌠Mh┘■ nicke ich und versuch mich zu beruhigen: ⌠ Danke, Bakura!■ ⌠Schon gut! Hauptsache dir ist nichts passiert! Wenn ich daran denke was geschehen wДhre wenn ich spДter gekommen wДhre! Oh Gott!■ sagt er mit sanfter, leiser Stimme und nimmt mich noch fester in den Arm. Jetzt war es mir egal wie gut ich ihn und all seine Eigenschaften kannte, ich wusste nur das ich mich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Langsam geht die Sonne unter und ich habe mich wieder beruhigt. Seit Bakuras Ankunft haben wir kaum ein Wort gewechselt und ich habe stumm in seinen Armen gelegen. Doch ich halte diese trostlose Stille nicht mehr aus:  
⌠Bakura!?■ ⌠Ja?■ ⌠KЖnnen wir spazieren gehen?■ etwas verwundert sieht er mich an:  
⌠ Spazieren!?■ ⌠ Ich sitze seit 2 Tagen hier rum und habe mich kaum einen Meter bewegt!■ ⌠Klar! Ich kenne eine Stelle wo wir Theben bewundern kЖnnen! Komm!■ Er reicht mir die Hand und hilft mir auf. Gemeinsam gehen wir dem Abendrot entgegen.  
Als wir an einer Felsklippe ankamen hielt Bakura an:  
⌠Dort ist Theben! Die Stadt des Pharaos!■ ⌠Wow! Sie ist unglaublich schЖn!■ ⌠Nur aus der Ferne! Glaub mir! In Theben ist es weniger schЖn! эberall Bettler und Lumpenpack!■ ⌠Red nicht so schlecht, Bakura! Lass uns mal nach Theben gehen! Ich wЭrde es mir so gerne mal anschauen!■ ⌠Nun ja┘ da gibt es ein kleines Problem!■ ⌠Ein Problem?■ ⌠Ich bin ein nicht gern gesehener Gast in der Stadt! Die Menschen dort verehren den Pharao!■ ⌠Dann geh ich alleine!■ ⌠Nix da! Muss ich dich erst an den Kerl von heute Nachmittag erinnern!?■ ⌠Nein┘ Bitte lass uns hingehen, Bakura!■ meine ich bedrЭckt und starte meine bekannte Hundeblickattacke der noch keiner widerstehen konnte.  
⌠ Hu┘.,■ seufzt Bakura:■ Schon gut! Ich kann es nicht sehen wenn du schmollst! Ich besorg dir nur noch ein Pferd! Ich denke Эbermorgen kЖnnen wir hin!■ ⌠Danke!■ kreische ich los und fall ihm um den Hals.  
⌠Schon gut!,■ grinst er:■ Ich kann dir doch eh nix abschlagen!■ Das war wohl das eindeutige 1 : 0 fЭr den weiblichen Charme!

Sanji: Die Attacke kenn ich nur zu gut! -  
Kaiba: Meine Kreditkarte auch! -  
Merit: unschuldig pfeif  
Mokuba: Merit, kannst du mir zeigen wie das geht?  
Merit: Klar! Sobald ich hier fertig bin! Kaiba: Nicht der auch noch┘ irgendwann muss ich noch betteln gehen!  
Bakura: Dein Geld kЖnnen wir alle zusammen in unserem unsterblichem Leben niemals ausgeben!  
Kaiba: -.-

1. Teil

5. Kapitel Theben

Am Tag darauf saъ ich am Feuer und briet Bakura und mir ein paar Rindersteaks. Er war gerade dabei einen seiner Leute zu bitten, ein Pferd fЭr mich zu besorgen. Darauf hin sah der Mann in der Kutte kurz zu mir, stieg dann auf sein eigenes Pferd und ritt davon und Bakura kam wieder zu mir ans Feuer:  
⌠ Morgen frЭh wird er wieder kommen und die ein Pferd bringen!■ ⌠ SchЖn! Dann kann ich endlich live erleben was mir sonst nur Grabinschriften und Papyrus erzДhlen!■ lache ich wДhrend Bakura sich neben mich setzt:  
⌠ Das ist noch nicht Alles! Ich habe noch etwas fЭr dich!■ ⌠FЭr mich? Wieso?■ sehe ich ihn etwas verdutzt an.  
⌠Na ja┘ zuhause wДhre heute Weihnachten! Hier! Frohe Weihnachten!■ LДchelte er und legte mir einen goldenen Ring mit einem PhЖnixstein in die Hand. Mit groъen Augen sehe ich ihn an und weiъ nicht was ich sagen soll.  
Ich steck mir den Ring an den Finger und nehmen Bakuras Hand sanft in meine:  
⌠Danke, Bakura! Du tust so viel fЭr mich! Ich weiъ nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen soll!■ ⌠Schon in Ordnung! Du bist hier! Das reicht mir vЖllig aus! Weiъt du, du bist die Frau fЭr die man kДmpfen will! Die Frau, von der alle Welt redet!┘ Die Traumfrau halt┘■ lДchelt er etwas verlegen vor sich hin. Und ich bin wieder sprachlos. Doch dies ist einer der Momente in denen Niemand etwas sagen muss, oder sagen soll.  
Einfach einer dieser Momente in denen man sich in den Augen eines anderen verliert. So ist es, ich sehe Bakura in die rubinfarbenen Augen und kann mich kaum losreiъen. Es scheint als wЭrde die Zeit stehen bleiben, nur um fЭr uns diesen Moment fest zu halten. Doch mit einem mal beugt sich Bakura langsam zu mir und gibt mir einen sanfte, aber kurzen, Kuss, sieht mir dann schЭchtern in die Augen, und mit einem LДcheln fessele ich Bakura in einen zweiten, echten, langen Kuss und lasse mich von ihm in ein Meer der GefЭhle tauchen das so wunderbar tief und unbeschreiblich ist.  
Die Liebe ergreift uns mit all ihrer Wucht und lДsst uns unter dem klarem Sternenhimmel den kЖrperlichen Begierden der Liebenden nachgeben.  
Eine lange Sinnflut des Wollens trДgt uns fort von allem, was unwichtig ist und spielt uns die unnachahmliche Melodie der Lust.  
Seine raue Haut die den muskulЖsen KЖrper umhЭllt ist genauso anziehend wie seine starken HДnde┘ und zum erstem Mal kann ich mich frei einem Mann hingeben, ohne zu zweifeln ob ich das Richtige tue ┘

Eng umschlungen liegen wir am verglЭhendem Lagerfeuer als Ra die Sonnenbarke Эber den Horizont schiebt und das Blut der Apophisschlange sich Эber den Horizont verteilt. Als ich aufwache blicken mich Bakuras Augen liebevoll an und er gibt mir einen zДrtlichen Kuss:  
⌠ Guten Morgen!■ ⌠Morgen, Bakura!■ freue ich mich ihn neben mir zu haben und streiche ihm mit meiner Hand Эber die Wange.  
⌠Merit?■ ⌠Mh┘?■ ⌠ Bitte geh nie wieder weg!■ ⌠Keine Angst! Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben!■ Es ist schon seltsam, eine uralte Steintafel bringt mich ins alte дgypten und ein Sandsturm trДgt mich weiter, direkt in Bakuras Arme, ohne den ich jetzt nicht mehr sein will. Doch warum das alles? Gibt es ein Schicksal das meine Wege lenkt? Einen Herrn der mir beisteht? Wenn es ihn gibt, dann danke ich ihm von ganzem Herzen und nie wieder wird ein Wort der Blasphemie Эber meine Lippen kommen.

Gerade sind wir mit dem FrЭhstЭck fertig, das aus Brot und einem marmeladeДhnlichen Mangobrei bestand, als Bakuras Gefolgsmann angeritten kommt, mit einem wunderschЖnem Schimmel im Schlepptau.  
Sofort renn ich zu diesem Prachthengst und tДtschele ihm die Schultern, mach mich mit ihm bekannt. Kaum eine halbe Stunde spДter sind wir im Galopp auf dem Weg nach Theben. Bakura hat seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen ⌠ Mich muss ja nicht gleich jeder erkennen!■ meinte er. In Theben angekommen binden wir die Pferde im Schatten vor einem TrДnke an und machen uns auf den Weg zum Bazar. Zahllose StДnde drДngen sich am Straъenrand. HДndler bieten Stoffe, Getreide, FrЭchte, TongefДъe, Amulette und noch unzДhlige Waren mehr zum Kauf an.  
Mitten auf der Straъen fЭhrt ein Jongleur seine Tricks vor und ein paar Schreiber sitzen auf Decken am Straъenrand und lesen SchriftstЭcke vor oder setzten Briefe fЭr ihre Kunden auf. Frauen stehen mit KЖrben aus Papyrus vor den Buden und begutachten die Waren. Kinder spielen Fange, quer durch die Gassen und um die Menschen herum.  
Bakura und ich sehen uns im Vorbeigehen einen Stand nach dem anderen an, an einem der Amulette verkauft bleiben wir kurz stehen damit ich mir sie genauer ansehen kann.  
Als wir an einer kleinen Seitengasse vorbeikommen hДlt Bakura an und sieht sich nach allen Seiten um, ob wir beobachtet werden:  
⌠Ich wЭrde zu einem Informanten gehen! Es dauert nur 10 Minuten! Bitte warte hier!■ ⌠жh┘ Klar!■ und schon ist er in der kleinen Straъe verschwunden. Gelangweilt stehe ich da und scharre ungeduldig mit meinem Fuъ im Sand, entschlieъe mich dann aber, mir derweil einen nahe gelegenen Stand mit Amuletten und GlЭcksbringern an zu sehen.  
Zwischen all den Ketten und Ringen fДllt mir ein goldenes Amulett auf, auf dem ein Horusauge abgebildet ist, umrundet von Hieroglyphen die sagen: ⌠Horus, Gott des Himmels, der alles sieht, gewДhre dem TrДger Schutz.■ Das wДre doch das Richtige fЭr Bakura, denke ich, und Эberlege mir gerade es zu kaufen, als mir auffДllt das ich nur Neue- Welt- Geld einstecken hab. Damit kann ich hier wohl kaum etwas anfangen. Spontan entscheide ich mich zu der riesigen Dummheit es zu klauen. Als der HДndler nicht hinschaut lasse ich es schnell in meiner Manteltasche verschwinden und entferne mich von dem Stand. Doch kaum bin ich ein paar Meter gegangen hЖre ich den HДndler schreien:  
⌠Da ist die Diebin!!!■ Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe 3 MДnner mit Schwertern bewaffnet auf mich zustЭrzten. Sie greifen mich und werfen mich in den Staub: ⌠ Jetzt haben wir dich!■ Mit einem Seil werden mir meine Arme gefesselt. Einer der MДnner bindet das andere Ende des Seils an den Sattel seines Pferdes und ich muss hinter ihnen her laufen, raus aus Theben, in die gnadenlose Hitze der WЭste. Stunden mЭssen vergangen sein, ich kann mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und lasse mich in den Sand auf die Knie fallen:  
⌠Bitte! Wo wollt ihr mit mir hin?■ Der Hauptmann der 3 dreht sich mit kaltem Blick zu mir um:  
⌠Das erfДhrst du noch frЭh genug! Jetzt steh auf und lauf weiter!■ Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes Эbrig, und so quДle ich mich wieder auf die Beine und schleppe mich hinter meinen Peinigern her.

Als die Sonne langsam untergeht kann ich in der Ferne eine Stadt erkennen. Doch als wir nДher kommen bietet sich mir ein Bild des Grauens.  
Halbzerfallene HЭtten stapeln sich beinahe. эberall schleichen MДnner und Frauen jeden Alters in Lumpen durch die Gassen, sind schmutzig und ihre KЖrper sind mit Striemen ЭbersДht. ⌠Wo sind wir hier?■ will ich endlich wissen als der Mann an dessen Pferd ich gebunden bin vor einer HЭtte absteigt.  
⌠ Das hier ist deine neue Heimat! Kuelnah, das Dorf der Sklaven!■ ⌠Sklaven!? Aber┘ der Pharao verbietet die Sklaverei!■ ⌠Ich weiъ! Um so mehr Geld kann man mit euch machen!■ grinst der Mann mich dreckig an:  
⌠Und jetzt komm mit!■ befiehlt er und zieht mich am Seil hinter sich her in die HЭtte. Hier stinkt es nach Schweiъ und Blut. Ein widerwДrtiger, fetter Kerl mit Glatze und schwarzen Haaren auf der Brust sitzt an einem Tisch auf dem sich Papyrus und KrЭge mit Wein stapeln. Als er uns sieht steht er auf und kommt zu uns:  
⌠ Sei gegrЭъt, Seq- Wachet! Sag an, was bringst du mir heute?■ ⌠Sei gegrЭъt, Teti! Leider ist es heute nur eine einzige Sklavin! Eine einfache Diebin aus Theben!■ Langsam geht Teti um mich herum und beglotzt mich von oben bis unten:  
⌠Mh┘ gut! Ich denke sie kann in den SteinbrЭchen gute Arbeit leisten! Bring sie zu Anch- em - ra! Ich werde mit deinem Hauptmann derweil einen Preis aushandeln!■ ⌠Wie ihr befehlt, Teti!■ meinte dieser Seq- wachet und zerrte mich wieder raus aus der HЭtte, quer durch Kuelnah bis zu einer anderen HЭtte. Ein Mann, ebenfalls mit Glatze und einem schwarzem Pferdeschwanz tritt heraus und sieht mich genau so an wie Teti:  
⌠ Ich grЭъe dich Seq- wachet! Wie ich sehe bringst du neue Sklaven!?■ ⌠ Nur eine einfache Diebin, Anch- em- ra! Teti meint er will sie im Steinbruch einsetzen!■ ⌠Sie wird schon arbeiten kЖnnen! Gib sie mir!■ Seq- wachet Эbergab Anch- em- ra sein Seilende und ich wurde in die nДchste HЭtte gezerrt.  
Bakura: Wieso musst du den scheiъ AnhДnger auch klauen!  
Merit: Ich hab es ja fЭr dich getan! Wollte dir nur was schЖnes schenken!  
Sanji: Genau! Sei gefДlligst netter zu Merit!  
Kaiba: Ihr seid so kitschig! Was soll der Mist?  
Sanji, Merit & Bakura: Kannst ja gehen!  
Kaiba: NЖ! Ich finde es viel zu lustig wie Merit versklavt wird!  
Vegeta: Du kannst ja richtig gehДssig sein, Seto! HДhД!  
Kaiba: Och┘ das war doch noch gar nichts! Selas: Wieso lДsst du dich auch erwischen, Merit?  
Merit: GehЖrt zur Geschichte! Und jetzt Ruhe!

Teil 1

Kapitel 6 Kuelnah, die Stadt der Sklaven

Die Sonne hatte sich schon verabschiedet und nur noch das Abendrot war am Himmel als ich die HЭtte verlassen durfte. Ich hatte meine Kleider gegen einen Leinenfetzen tauschen mЭssen. Und nun ging Anch- em- ra voran. Vor einer fast zusammen gefallenen HЭtte hielt er an:  
⌠Hier kannst du schlafen! Morgen frЭh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht beginnt die Arbeit fЭr euch!■ dann ging er zurЭck zu seinem Haus.  
Niedergeschlagen nehme ich den Fetzen Stoff, der die TЭr bildet, zur Seite. Kuelnah┘ Bakuras Heimatdorf┘ nur noch ein Dorf voller Sklaven und Peiniger┘ wenn er das wЭsste┘ In der HЭtte sitzen MДnner und Frauen auf Strohhaufen und unterhalten sich, teilen sich ein paar Brocken Brot und SchlЭcke Wasser. Jetzt merke ich erst was ich fЭr Hunger haben und lasse mich auf einem der Strohhaufen nieder. Sehe mich in dem Raum um und werde von den anderen angestarrt als wДre ich ein Virus oder so. Ich glaub von denen bekomme ich nix zu essen! Doch dann tippt mich jemand auf der Schulter an. Ein Junge, hЖchstens 15 Jahre steht hinter mir, bietet mir Brot und Wasser an: ⌠ Hier! Du hast bestimmt Hunger!■ Mit einem LДcheln nehme ich die Einladung an und biete ihm an sich neben mich zu setzten. Der Kleine hat rabenschwarze Haare, die ihm bis zu den HЭften fallen und amethystfarbene, groъe, ehrliche Augen. Er sieht mir einen Moment beim Essen zu und spricht mich dann ein weiters mal an:  
⌠Wie heiъt du?■ ⌠Merit! Und du?■ ⌠Ich habe keinen richtigen Namen! Aber alle nennen mich Papyrus!■ ⌠ Papyrus? Das ist aber ungewЖhnlich! Wieso denn?■ ⌠ Ich wurde als Kind in einem Korb im Nil zwischen Papyruspflanzen gefunden, meine Zieheltern gaben mir den Namen! Wieso bist du hier?■ ⌠ Ich wollt in Theben etwas stehlen, diese Kerle haben mich erwischt und hier her geschleppt! Was ist mit dir?■ ⌠ Ich bin aus dem selben Grund hier! Als ich 6 war wurden meine Eltern Эberfallen und getЖtet, seit dem musste ich mich alleine durchschlagen und wurde ertappt als ich einen Laib Brot stehlen wollte. Jetzt bin ich schon fast ein halbes Jahr hier! ⌠ ⌠Das heiъt du hast niemanden der sich um dich kЭmmert!?■ Traurig sieht er das Stroh unter sich an:  
⌠Nein┘ wegen meiner Augenfarbe traut sich niemand mit mir zu sprechen┘ sie sagen ich wДhre von Seth verflucht.■ TrЖstend lege ich ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter und er sieht mich mit groъen Augen an:  
⌠Ich finde sie sehr schЖn! Und auъerdem bin ich jetzt da!■ ⌠ Danke!■, lДchelt Papyrus schЭchtern, ⌠ Hast du jemanden?■ Etwas verlegen sehe ich ihn an:  
⌠Ja, das hab ich! Er heiъt Bakura und lebt in einer Oase, in der NДhe von Theben. Seine Ahnen stammen von hier┘ Kuelnah!■ ⌠ Von hier? Aber die Menschen von Kuelnah waren alle GrabrДuber, MЖrder und Diebe mit dunkler Seele sagt man sich!■ ⌠Wa┘ was!? Aber┘ Nein! Bakura hat keine dunkle Seele! DafЭr bЭrge ich!■ ⌠Bist du dir sicher? Kennst du ihn denn so gut?■ ⌠Ich┘ ich┘ Ich will nicht glauben das er so sein soll!■ ⌠Schon gut! Tut mir leid was ich gesagt hab! Lass uns versuchen zu schlafen!■ Meinte Papyrus und legt sich neben mir auf das Stroh.

Als der erste Sonnenstrahl auf die Stadt der Sklaven fiel, kam ein Vorarbeiter ins Zelt und weckte uns mit lautem GebrЭll.  
Den ganzen Tag schufteten wir, schleppten Steine durch die Gegend mit denen gebaut werden sollte. Ich hatte das GefЭhl, meine FЭъe verbrennen in dem heiъen Sand, sie waren schon nach wenigen Stunden aufgeschabt und blutig. So ging es jeden Tag. Doch dank Papyrus war es ganz ertrДglich. In der wenigen Freizeit die uns blieb, spielten wir TicTacToe oder Barken versenken im Sand. Gemeinsam machten wir das Beste aus unserem Schicksal, wДhrend andere den ganzen Tag klagten und jeder jedem erzДhlte wir schlecht es ihm doch ging. Klar, das man da irgendwann missgelaunt und unglЭcklich wurde. Na ja┘ man kann nicht sagen dass wir hier zufrieden waren. Aber wir hofften irgendwann von hier weg zu kommen und frei leben zu kЖnnen┘ frei sein┘ ein Traum den wohl jeder hier hatte. Wir glaubten daran, ich glaubte daran Bakura wieder zu sehen. So in Gedanken versunken saъ ich im Schatten einer Felswand und dachte daran wie es wДhre┘ Bakura, Papyrus und ich, eine richtige, kleine Familie. Hier, ohne die Sorgen einer neuen Welt voller Technik und verlogener Politik┘ oder gerade da┘ in der Bequemlichkeit und im Schutz der Zivilisation. Wer weiъ, die Freiheit hat unendlich viele Wege zwischen denen man wДhlen kann. Leise singe ich the last unicorn von In Mood und Juliette vor mich hin┘ keine Ahnung warum┘ vielleicht weil das letzte Einhorn, gefangen in einer Welt in die es nicht gehЖrt, auch nur nach der Freiheit seiner Heimat sucht.  
Wie gern wЭrde ich jetzt auf einer paradiesischen Insel im Schatten einer Palme liegen, Cocktails schlЭrfen und dem Rauschen der Wellen zuhЖren. Allein an einem weiъem Stand mit dem Zwitschern der TropenvЖgel. Wenn ich einen kurzen Moment die Augen schlieъe tragen mich meine Gedanken weg von hier und das Schluchzen der Sklaven verwandelt sich in das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls. Doch plЖtzlich reiъt mich ein Schrei aus meinen TrДumen. Ich erkenne die Stimme wie keine andere. Es ist Papyrus. Schnell springe ich auf und laufe in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Papyrus hockt im Sand vor einem Aufseher der ihm gerade ein paar Peitschenhiebe verpasst. Sofort steigt eine blinde Wut in mir auf. Ohne nachzudenken laufe ich auf den Aufseher los, springe ihm auf den RЭcken und halte ihm die Hand mit der Peitsche fest: ⌠ HЖr auf damit!■ schreie ihn an. Doch ich hab keine Chance.  
Er packt mich und wirft mich Эber seine Schulter auf den Boden vor ihm:  
⌠ Das wirst du bЭssen!■ mit wutentbrannten Augen starrt er mich an, packt mich und schleift mich ohne ein Wort in Tetis HЭtte. Dort finde ich mich auf dem sandigem Boden wieder, zwei Schritte von mir entfernt steht Teti: ⌠Was ist los, Seq- em- waja?■ ⌠ Teti, diese Sklavin hat mich angegriffen als ich einen anderen Sklaven in seine Schranken wies.■ ⌠Ach so┘ nun┘ lass sie hier! Ich kЭmmere mich darum!■ meinte Teti und schickte seinen Lakaien wieder hinaus, der mich mit einem fiesen Grinsen ansah: ⌠Du wirst schon deine Strafe bekommen!■ Als er drauъen war sprach Teti von oben herab mit mir:  
⌠ Hast du eine Ahnung warum es niemand wagt, sich gegen mich zu wehren!?■ Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern sprach gleich weiter und zog mich dabei auf die Beine:  
⌠Vor 2 Jahren versuchte schon einmal eine Schlampe wie du von hier zu fliehen, doch daraus wurde nichts, und als sich die Strafe die ich ihr gab herum sprach wagte es niemand mehr auch nur mit einem Muskel zu zucken.■ ⌠ Dein Lakai hat ein Kind geschlagen!■ versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, obwohl ich wusste das es nichts helfen wЭrde.  
⌠ Ja┘ und? Jeder von euch hat SchlДge verdient! Du hast dich meinen Regeln widersetzt, und ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht noch einmal wagen!■ mit diesen Worten grabschte er mit seinen fetten, behaarten HДnden nach meiner Brust und riss mir das Kleid vom Leib.

Kaiba: Gott bist du krank!  
Bakura: Oh┘ meine arme Merit! in Arm nehm  
Sanji: Meine arme Merit! bakura bЖse ankuck, Merit in Arm nehm  
Marik: Wie krank ihr alle seit┘!  
Selas: Ich geh Hausaufgaben machen┘ raus geh  
Zorro: Tja ja┘ theatralisch wie immer┘

Teil 1 Kapitel 7 blutgetrДnktes Leinen

Der Mond leuchtet bereits hell am Himmel als ich mich verstЖrt zurЭck ins Zelt schleiche. Jeder einzelner KЖrperteil schmerzte, mein KЖrper war ЭbersДht mit Wunden und Striemen. Ich fЭhlte mich schmutzig und gedemЭtigt. Eine unendlich Leere machte sich in mir breit. Ich fЭhle gar nichts auъer dem Wunsch bei Papyrus zu sein. Aus Angst vor dem Tod, hatte ich die Strafe schweigend Эber mich ergehen lassen. Aus Angst Papyrus allein zu lassen und vor allem aus Angst Bakura nicht wieder zu sehen. Vorsichtig nehme ich das Leinentuch am Eingang des Zeltes zur Seite und werfe einen Blick hinein. Die Sklaven schliefen, nur Papyrus saъ da und wartete auf mich. Als er mich mit seinen besorgen Augen ansah, stiegen mir die TrДnen in die Augen. Papyrus kam auf mich zu und ich fiel vor ihm auf die Knie als er mich in die Arme nahm:  
⌠Oh Merit! Was haben sie dir angetan?■ fragte er mit TrДnen in den Augen. Nach ein paar entspannenden Momenten an seiner Schulter, beschloss ich mich zusammen zu reiъen und blickte ihm in die Augen:  
⌠Es ist alles gut, Papyrus! Hauptsache du bist in Ordnung!■ und nehme ihn wieder in die Arme.

Mitten in der Nacht werde ich geweckt. Es ist Papyrus der mich etwas verДngstigt ansieht:  
⌠Schnell, Merit! Wir mЭssen hier weg!■ ⌠ Was? Weg? Wohin? Warum?■ frage ich ihn verschlafen.  
⌠ Das erklДre ich dir wenn Zeit dazu ist! Komm mit! Schnell!■ Er nimmt mich am Handgelenk und zieht mich hinter sich her, raus aus dem Zelt, Richtung WЭste. Im Mondschein fallen mir rote Flecken auf seinem Kittel auf. Verwundert bleibe ich sehen:  
⌠Papyrus, was ist das? Was hast du getan?■ Im Licht des Mondes sehe ich nur ein paar dunkle GesichtszЭge von ihm, trotzdem kann ich seinen ernsten und leeren Blick erkennen.  
⌠ Ich┘ ich habe dich gerДcht!■ ⌠Du hast┘ Teti!?■ ⌠Ja!■ Papyrus kam auf mich zu und nahm meine HДnde in seine:  
⌠ Du bist die Einzige die ich auf der Welt noch habe! Ich will nicht dass dir etwas zustЖъt. Ich wollte dir die Angst nehmen, dass er es noch einmal tut! Ich will nicht, dass du weinen musst!■ ⌠Danke, Papyrus! Ich stehe fЭr immer in deiner Schuld!■ ich knie vor ihm nieder und umarme ihn dankend als hinter uns Stimmen erklingen:  
⌠ Da sind sie! Packt sie!■ MДnner auf Pferden kommen auf uns zu geritten, Acht an der Zahl. Wir versuchen zu fliehen doch haben keine Chance. Im vorbeireiten reiъen sie uns von den Beinen und wir landen im Sand. Die MДnner stellen sich um uns herum und einer spricht zu uns:  
⌠ Ihr habt euch des Mordes an Stadthalter Teti schuldig gemacht! Nun ist es an unserem Herrscher Эber euer Schicksal zu entscheiden! Fesselt sie! Wir bringen sie sofort nach Theben!■ Die MДnner legten uns diesmal Eisenketten um die HДnde. In Papyrus Augen lag die blanke Furcht.  
⌠Keine Angst! Es wird alles gut! Vertrau mir, Papyrus!■ flЭstere ich ihm zu um ihn zu beruhigen, doch er nickte nur zaghaft und es begann wieder die endlose Wanderung durch die WЭste┘ zurЭck nach Theben┘

Sanji: Go Papyrus! Go Papyrus! Der Retter in der Not!  
Seto: Oh Mann! Wenn du mal nicht schwer theatralische Abenteuer Erlebst┘ Bakura: Aber diese Mistsau Teti! Ich bring ihn um!  
Merit: Schatz! Er ist schon tot!  
Bakura: Oh, ja┘ дhm┘ Mokuba: Sagt mal, wer ist eigentlich dieser Papyrus?  
Alle: drop  
Seto: Er hat es noch nicht geschnallt┘

Part II

Kapitel 1 Das Per- aa

Die schwere TЭr des Thronsaals wurde von zwei bereitstehenden Wachen geЖffnet um einem Offizier der kЖniglichen Armee Eintritt zu gewДhren. Dieser schritt geradewegs auf den Thron zu auf dem der Pharao, umringt von seinen sechs Priestern und seinem Berater, saъ. Kaum war der Offizier stehen geblieben kniete er ehrfЭrchtig nieder und senkte den Kopf:  
⌠ Leben, Kraft und Gesundheit, mein KЖnig!■ ⌠ Sei gegrЭъt Hor- em- hab! Sag an, was bringst du fЭr Nachricht!■ ⌠ Ich bedauere euch mitteilen zu mЭssen, dass der Stadthalter vom Dorf Kuelnah, Teti, letzte Nacht heimtЭckisch ermordet wurde.■ ⌠Sprich weiter!■ ⌠ Acht meiner MДnner haben die beiden MЖrder aufgegriffen und sie hier her gebracht damit ihr Эber sie richten kЖnnt, mein KЖnig!■ ⌠Gut! Sie mЖgen mir gleich vorgefЭhrt werden!■ ⌠Sehr wohl, mein KЖnig!■ Dann erhob sich Hor- em- hab und verlieъ den Thronsaal. Er ging mit vier Soldaten im Schlepptau die Treppe zum Kerker hinab und gebot einer Wache die TЭr zu Жffnen in der ich und Papyrus saъen. Als die TЭr sich Жffnete fiel Licht aus dem von Fackeln erhellten Gang in unsere dunkle Zelle. Der Lichtstrahl fiel auf uns und unsere dreckigen, blutverschmierte Kleidungsfetzen. Ich muss meine Augen zusammen kneifen, damit sie sich an das Licht gewЖhnen kЖnnen, als Papyrus mir zuflЭstert:  
⌠ Jetzt sind wir dran, Merit!■ ⌠Keine Angst! Ra wird ein Einsehen mit uns haben!■ antwortete ich ihm, als der Offizier auch schon vor uns steht:  
⌠ Steht auf! Der KЖnig will euch sehen!■ Jeweils zwei MДnner ziehen einen von uns hoch und zerren uns durch den Palast in den Thronsaal.  
⌠Kniet nieder vor dem Herrscher, dass er Эber euch richte!■ forderte Hor- em- hab uns auf bevor er sich dem Pharao zuwandte und ebenfalls nieder kniete:  
⌠ Das sind die zwei MЖrder des ehrenwerten Teti, mein KЖnig. Lasst ihnen ihre gerechte Strafe zukommen!■ ⌠Schon gut! Du kannst gehen, Hor- em- hab!■ Er tat wie ihm befohlen und verschwand aus dem Thronsaal als der Pharao sich zu uns wandte:  
⌠ Sagt an, was brachte euch zu der Tat?■ Erst jetzt traue ich mich meinen Blick vom Boden abzuwenden und sehe dem Pharao ins Gesicht, und bin Эberrascht:  
⌠ Moment mal! Dich kenne ich doch!■ rutscht es mir in einem Moment der Ungefasstheit heraus. Sofort spricht einer der Priester weiter:  
⌠Wie kannst du es wagen so mit dem Herrscher zu sprechen! Zeige gefДlligst deine Ehrfurcht!■ Doch ich lasse mich nicht beirren und spreche weiter obwohl Papyrus und der Pharao mich mit dem selben unglДubigem Blick ansehen:  
⌠ Du bist der KЖnig der Spiele, Yugi Muto, hab ich Recht!?■ Papyrus sieht mich verwirrt an und einer der Priester fДngt an mich anzuschreien:  
⌠ ZЭgel deine Zunge, elendes Weib, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist! Mein KЖnig, mir scheint sie ist nicht bei klarem Verstand!■ Doch der Pharao gebot ihm Einhalt:  
⌠ Schon gut, Seto! Bitte lasst mich kurz allein mit ihnen!■ ⌠Wie ihr wЭnscht, mein KЖnig!■ antwortete Seto und verlieъ mit den anderen Priestern und dem Berater den Saal. Als die TЭr zugefallen war stand der Pharao auf und kam zu uns:  
⌠Woher kennst du diesen Namen?■ Ich wusste nicht Recht warum, aber ich stand auf uns sah ihm in die Augen:  
⌠Ich selbst komme aus der Zukunft in der du der Duell- Monsters- Weltmeister bist. Die alte Steintafel brachte mich hierher!■ Papyrus sah uns verwirrt abwechselnd an als der Pharao weiter sprach:  
⌠ Na, das nenn ich eine эberraschung! Wie heiъt du?■ ⌠Mein Name ist Merit und ich befinde mich seit etwas mehr als einem Monat in dieser Zeit!■ ⌠Aber warum ermordet ihr meinen Stadthalter?■ ⌠Darf ich dazu etwas sagen, mein KЖnig!?■ bat Papyrus. Der Pharao sah ihn an und ihm fiel auf, dass er wohl die alte Version von Mokuba vor sich hatte:  
⌠ дh┘ bitte, sprich, mein Junge!■ ⌠Ich allein bin Schuld am Tot Tetis!■ ⌠Du allein? Welchen Grund hattest du?■ ⌠Teti lieъ immer wieder Menschen, so auch Merit und mich, entfЭhren und versklavte sie. Er lieъ uns in seinen SteinbrЭchen und als seine Diener arbeiten. Eines Tages bestrafte mich ein Aufseher mit Peitschenhieben weil ich einen Stein aus Versehen auf seinen Fuъ fallen lieъ. Merit kam mir zur Hilfe und griff ihn an. Zur Strafe verging sich Teti an ihr. Da habe ich beschlossen, dass er es nicht wert ist weiter zu leben!■ ⌠Stimmt es, was er sagt!?■ fragte mich der Pharao. BeschДmt blicke ich auf den Steinboden und nickte leicht.  
⌠Verdammt, was ist bloъ los in diesem Land!?■ fluchte der Pharao:  
⌠ Es tut mir so leid, was euch passiert ist┘ natЭrlich werde ich auf eine Strafe verzichten und ihr erhaltet kЖnigliche Privilegien, ihr kЖnnt euch im Palast frei bewegen und meine Diener werden angewiesen all eure WЭnsche zu erfЭllen!■ ⌠ Oh, vielen Dank, mein KЖnig!■ meinte Papyrus mit TrДnen in den Augen.  
⌠Schon gut!■ gestresst setzte sich der Pharao auf seinen Thron und legte sein Gesicht in seine HДnde:  
⌠ Wie soll es nur weiter gehen, ich dachte ich hДtte alles unter Kontrolle!■ ⌠ Macht dir keine Sorgen! Du bist weder als Herrscher erzogen worden, noch konntest du ahnen was Teti in Kuelnah ,hinter deinem RЭcken, tat!■ versuche ich ihn zu trЖsten.  
⌠ Du hast Recht! Ich werde sofort Wachen nach Kuelnah schicken lassen, die die Sklaven frei lassen und Tetis Leiche soll im Sand der WЭste verscharrt werden!■ Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen Жffnete sich die TЭr und 4 Menschen kamen herein. Mit offenem Mund starre ich sie an und kann nicht glauben wen ich sehen:  
⌠Joey!?■ Der blonde Junge sieht mich einen Moment perplex an und kommt dann im schnellen Schritt auf mich zu:  
⌠Merit!!!■ fДllt er mir um den Hals: ⌠Was machst du hier!?■ fragt er mich ⌠Keine Ahnung! Und du!?■ ⌠ Ich helfe meinem Kumpel beim Pharao sein und das BЖse vernichten!■ grinst er mich an als sein dunkelhaariger Freund unsere Wiedersehensfreude unterbricht:  
⌠ дh┘ Joey┘ wer ist das?■ ⌠Oh┘ entschuldigt! Darf ich vorstellen! Das ist Merit. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von Serenity und mir! Merit, das sind Tristan, Yugi und Thea.■ Verwundert sehe ich den Jungen mit der Stachelfrisur an, der dem Pharao sehr Дhnlich sieht:  
⌠ Du bist Yugi?■, dann sehe ich zum Pharao: ⌠ Wer bist dann du?■ ⌠Na ja, ich bin der Pharao, aber leider habe ich keine Ahnung wie ich heiъe!■ grinst er verlegen.  
⌠дh┘ wie jetzt!?■ fragt Papyrus nach.  
⌠Das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich denke ihr solltet erst mal ein Bad nehmen und etwas essen, dann will ich euch alles erklДren!■

Atemu: Klar┘ alte Freundin! Wohl eher Sandkastenliebe!  
Joey: Hey! Stimmt gar nicht! Merit: Genau! Die Sandkastenzeiten waren nДmlich schon lange vorbei!  
Joey: Ich war immerhin schon 14!  
Kaiba: Och wie sЭъ┘ erste groъe Liebe, oder wie!? Der kleine Wheeler kriegt auch mal eine ab! lol  
Joey: DAS GEHT NIEMANDEN WAS AN, DU GELDSACK! Zeter mordio  
Bakura: Wo bin ich eigentlich? Leb ich Эberhaupt noch?  
Merit: Ja, ja! Bist gleich wieder dran!  
Mokuba: Wer verdammt ist nun dieser Papyrus?  
Alle: drop  
Sanji: Der schnallt s echt nicht┘ am Verzweifeln ist  
Merit: heul kurz vorm Selbstmord ist

II. Teil

Spezial Part lonesome robber

Die WЭste war einsam und leer. Nur der Sand war da und starrte Bakura stumm an, erzДhlte Geschichten von Nichts und Niemandem.  
Der GrabrДuber saъ am Feuer und schaute gedankenversunken durch die Flammen der Lagerfeuers auf die Decke auf der sonst Merit saъ und ihn allein mit einem LДcheln glЭcklich machen konnte. Doch sie hatte ihn einfach sitzen lassen. War gegangen ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne eine Zeichen zu hinterlassen. Sie hatte ihn betrogen, ausgenutzt und hintergangen. Bakura wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass er so auf eine Frau rein gefallen war. Er hДtte alles fЭr sie aufgegeben. Er hДtte seinen Plan die Welt an sich zu reiъen aufgegeben und wДhre mit ihr in die Zukunft zurЭck gekehrt, hДtte sie es verlangt. Er hДtte ihr die Welt geschenkt, wenn sie es gewollt hДtte. Alles hДtte er gegeben. Sie war die einzige fЭr ihn, hatte all sein Denken und WЭnschen verДndert. Er hatte sich ausgemalt wie sie in einem schneeweiъen Brautkleid aussДhe, mit ihm vor dem Traualter. Wie sie ihn verliebt ansah und ⌠Ja■ sagte. Wie sie beide glЭcklich in den Flitterwochen am Strand eine SЭdseeinsel spazierten und im schwachen Licht der untergehenden Sonne turtelten. Bakura erinnerte sich an ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Haut unter seinen HДnden und die sanft schauenden Augen. Er sehnte sich immer noch nach ihr. Doch gleichzeitig hasste er sie fЭr das, was sie getan hatte. Er hasste sich fЭr seine grenzenlose NaivitДt und dafЭr, dass er sich von ihn hat einlullen lassen. Mit einem Mal blickte er finster in die Flammen, die sich in seinen wutentbrannten Augen spiegelten und beschloss sie fЭr immer zu vergessen und wieder seinen alten Zielen zu folgen. Er verfluchte die ganze Welt, und all ihre Bewohner. Wenn er erst einmal die Welt beherrschte wЭrde es anders sein, alle wЭrden tun was er wollte und Merit und der Pharao wЭrden bЭъen fЭr das, was sie getan hatten. Sein lautes, boshaftes Lachen schallte durch die WЭste. Ein Lachen, dass selbst den Mutigsten erzittern lieъ. FЭr Bakura gab es jetzt nur noch ihn und seinen Plan die Welt an sich zu reiъen.

Bakura: Augenbraue hochzieh Bin ich echt so?  
Marik & Mibo: Дngstlich nick  
Kaiba: Haha! lol Nein, du trДumst nicht von schnulzigen Hochzeitsreisen!  
Bakura: Sehr, sehr witzig, Kaiba!!! -  
Vegeta: Merit die Welt schenken┘ du musst echt bekloppt sein um so einer VerrЭckten die Welt zu Эberlassen┘ Merit: Hey! Das war doch nur eine Metapher um seine GefЭhle zu verdeutlichen! Mann, Mann, Mann!  
Zorro & Vegeta: Ohhh┘ ist dass nicht schЖn! ironisch rumschnulz  
Merit: Klappe!!! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung!  
Sanji: Genau! Ich finde das Kapitel ist sehr schЖn geworden! Ein Mann darf auch Liebeskummer haben! Jeder hat das Recht einmal traurig zu sein, vor allem wenn er so tief verletzt wurde! Ein gebrochenes Herz stЭrzt jeden in ein so unendlich tiefes Loch, dass man niemanden mehr vertrauen will und glaubt alles hДtte sich gegen einen verschworen! Herzschmerz ist NICHT lustig!  
Alle: sprachlos sei  
Merit: Ja! Gib es ihnen, Schatz!

II. Teil

2. Kapitel Der wahre Bakura

Das Bad des Pharaos war riesig. Ein Raum so groъ wie 2 Handballfelder. In der Mitte war die Badewanne, wenn man einen Pool mit 10 Meter LДnge und 6 Meter Breite so nennen konnte. Um diesen Pool standen kleine Palmenpflanzen, Kerzen erhellten den Raum und kleine KДnnchen mit DuftЖlen verbreiteten einen behaglichen Geruch von Veilchen und Honig. Das Wasser war angenehm warm. Schon lange war ich nicht mehr so entspannt. Im Pool sitzend lehne ich mich zurЭck, sehe mir die , mit Bildern verzierte, Decke an und schweife mit meinen Gedanken zu Bakura. Ob es ihm gut geht? Ich denke an die Zeit die wir gemeinsam in der Oase verbrachten, denke an sein Lachen und an seine sanften, warmen Augen. Eine TrДne lДuft mir Эber die Wange als meine Gedanken weiterschweifen, zurЭck in die Zukunft. In der Zukunft hatte ich mir versprochen nie wieder einem Mann zu verfallen. Nie wieder wollte ich GefЭhle fЭr einen Mann zulassen. Alle hatten sie mich belogen, alle hatten sie neben mir eine Andere. Ich war immer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein Spielball. Immer wieder hoffte ich auf Besserung, doch immer wieder wurde mein Traum in tausend Scherben geschmettert. Irgendwann zweifelte ich bei jedem ⌠Ich liebe dich■ und ⌠Lass uns fЭr immer zusammen sein!■ das ich hЖrte. Jede Liebesbeziehung war von Misstrauen durchzogen, doch bei Bakura ist es anders. Wie viel ich auch darЭber nach dachte, ich kann Bakura nicht misstrauen. Ich glaube allen seinen Worten und kann an ihm nicht zweifeln. Bei allem was er sagte spЭrte ich, dass er mich liebt, auch wenn er es noch nie gesagt hat. Ich kann es nicht erklДren, Ich weiъ nicht was es ist, aber es sagt mir, das nichts meine GefЭhle fЭr ihn Дndern kann. Obwohl mich gerade eine Frage beschДftigt. Hat er nicht gesagt der Pharao wДhre ein Tyrann? Aber er ist doch ebenfalls aus der Zukunft hierher gekommen und er ist sehr nett zu Papyrus und mir, er hat sofort nach Kuelnah geschickt um die Sklaven zu befreien. Auъerdem steht mein alter Freund Joey ihm zur Seite. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Hat mein Bakura mich belogen, was seine Aufgabe in dieser Zeit angeht?  
Auf einmal Жffnet sich die TЭr zum Bad und eine Dienerin tritt ein und kniet am Rand des Pools nieder:  
⌠Der Herrscher bittet euch zu Tisch, Henut!■ Verwundert sehe ich sie an und steh schlieъlich auf:  
⌠Oh nein, nein, bitte erhebt euch!!■ Verwirrt blickt sie zu mir auf: ⌠ Aber Henut┘■ ⌠Nein, es ist unter eure WЭrde so vor mir nieder zu knien! Ich war eine Sklavin die ein glЭcklicher Zufall an die Seite deines KЖnigs brachte! Mein Gewissen lДsst es nicht zu, dass ihr euch vor mir in den Staub werft und mich Henut titelt! Meine Name ist Merit und so sollt ihr mich auch nennen!■ Einen kurzen Moment sieht sie mich an und weiъ nicht was sie sagen soll. Schlieъlich steht sie auf und lДchelt mich an. Ich lДchle zurЭck:  
⌠Sagt ihr mir wie ihr heiъt?■ ⌠Mein Name ist Aset- baket!■ ⌠Habt ihr eine Familie Aset- Baket?■ ⌠Ja, meine Mutter und mein Sohn Hor- em- eb, sie leben in Nechem!■ ⌠Was ist mit deinem Mann?■ ⌠Er fiel vor 7 Jahren im Krieg gegen die Nubier!■ ⌠Das tut mir sehr leid! Habt ihr eure Familie lange nicht gesehen?■ frage ich weiter wДhrend ich mir die neu bereitgelegten Kleider anziehe ⌠ 2 mal ist der Nil Эber die Ufer getreten, seit ich Nechem verlieъ! Warum fragt ihr?■ Mit einem LДcheln drehe ich mich zu ihr um:  
⌠ Ich werde beim Herrscher persЖnlich darum bitten, dass ihr ein paar Tage frei bekommt, um eure Familie zu besuchen, Aset- baket!■ Von meinen Worten Эberrascht steigen ihr TrДnen in die Augen:  
⌠Ihr┘ ihr seid zu GЭtig, Henut! Ich weiъ nicht wir ich euch jemals dafЭr danken soll┘■ ⌠HЖrt endlich auf mich henut zu titeln und genieъt die Tage bei eurer Familie!■ ⌠ Vielen, vielen Dank, ┘ Merit!■ meinte sie, immer noch mit TrДnen in den Augen und verschwand aus dem Raum.  
Die neue Kleidung war echt der Hammer. Ein schneeweiъes Leinenkleid das sich leicht wie eine Feder um den KЖrper legt, bis zum Boden hinab. An meinem Hals schlieъt es mit einem breiten goldenen Ring ab. дrmel hat es nicht. Stattdessen trage ich goldene Reifen um die Oberarme und ein goldener flacher GЭrtel legt sich wie perfekt angepasst um meine HЭften. Wenn doch nur Bakura mich so sehen kЖnnte┘

Wenig spДter betrete ich den Speisesaal. Der Esstisch war reich gedeckt mit allem was man sich wЭnschen kЖnnte. Okay┘ allem was man sich im alten дgypten wЭnschen konnte. Neben Schwein, Lamm und Rind auf goldenen Platten gab es frisches Obst, Brot und GemЭse das ich nicht wirklich kannte. In TonkrЭgen stehen auъerdem noch Wein und Bier auf dem Tisch. Papyrus sitzt schon mit dem Pharao, den Priestern, Joey und den Anderen am Tisch, als ich mich auf den freien Stuhl neben Papyrus setze:  
⌠Na, alles in Ordnung!?■ Zufrieden grinst mich der Kleine an, wДhrend er sich ein StЭck Fleisch in den Mund schiebt:  
⌠ Ja! Die Badewanne war riesig und ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben so gut gegessen!■ ⌠SchЖn!■ Dann wende ich mich dem Pharao zu:  
⌠KЖnig, verzeih mir wenn ich unhЖflich klinge, aber kЖnntet ihr mit eine Bitte erfЭllen!?■ Er sieht mich erst verwundert an, dann legt er sein Brot auf den Teller:  
⌠ Als ob ich dir etwas abschlagen kЖnnte! Bitte, sprich!■ ⌠Nun, es ist nicht Groъes. Im Bad traf ich auf die Dienerin Aset- baket, sie hat ihre Familie nun schon seit fast 3 Jahren nicht gesehen, ich bitte euch nur um ein paar Tage Urlaub fЭr sie um die Heimat zu besuchen!■ Interessiert hЖrte er sich meine Bitte an, sah kurz zu Yugi der ihm zunickte und dann mit einem LДcheln zu mir:  
⌠Wenn dass alles ist! Gleich nach dem Essen werde ich ihr 2 Monate frei geben! Wenn es bis dahin Zeit hat!■ ⌠ Ich danke dir!■ Als ich mir gerade eine Melone schmecken lieъ wendete sich Joey an mich:  
⌠Sag mal, Merit, wo hast du dich eigentlich rum getrieben seit du hier bist? Was hast du die ganzen 5 Wochen angestellt?■ Ich merke wie mir die RЖte ins Gesicht steigt und antworte ihm mit verlegenen LДcheln:  
⌠ Nachdem ich in der WЭste gelandet bin, lernte ich einen jungen Mann kennen mit dem ich 2 Wochen in einer Oase lebte. Er war sehr nett zu mir und irgendwann waren wir, na ja, verliebt in einander. Diesen Ring hat er mir am Weihnachtsabend geschenkt.■ erzДhle ich schwДrmend von Bakura wДhrend ich Joey das SchmuckstЭck zeige.  
⌠Wow, heftiger Klunker■ meinte er nur. Dann werden wir von dem Priester namens Seto unterbrochen:  
⌠Wie kann ein Mann in der WЭste solch herrlichen Schmuck schenken? Das kann nur ein Dieb sein!■ Doch die Priesterin Isis weist ihn in seine Schranken:  
⌠ Seid still Seto! ErzДhlt uns mehr von ihm, Merit! Wie heiъt er? Was macht er? Ist er ein SchmuckhДndler?■ ⌠Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, habt ihr Recht Seto! Er ist ein Dieb namens Bakura!■ Geschockt uns sprachlos sehen mich alle, auъer Papyrus, an bis Thea das Schweigen bricht:  
⌠ Bakura? TrДgt er einen roten Mantel und hat er eine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge?■ ⌠Ja! Genau das ist er! Kennt ihr ihn?■ Der einzige der mich jetzt nicht perplex anstarrt ist der Pharao:  
⌠ Wir kennen ihn sehr gut! Er ist ein bЖser Geist der mit den MilleniumsgegenstДnden die Welt an sich reiъen will!■ ⌠Was? Aber - er sagte ihr benutzt diese GegenstДnde um Seelen in das Reich der Schatten zu verbannen!■ ⌠Nein, wir fangen nur die bЖsen Geister die die Menschen befallen! Diese werden dann in Steintafeln verbannt!■ ⌠Warum?■ hacke ich nach ⌠Bakura will den MДchtigen Zork wiedererwecken um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Die Geister in den Steintafeln kЖnnen wir als Monster rufen um mit ihnen gegen Zork zu kДmpfen!■ ⌠Monster? Bakura hatte auch eins, ich glaube es heiъt irgendwas mit Diadings!■ ⌠Ja, ein mДchtiges Monster dass sich die KrДfte seiner besiegten Gegner aneignet.■ ⌠Das kann doch alles nicht war sein!■ bemerke ich und stЭtze mein Gesicht in meinen HДnden ab. Ich will mich zusammen reiъen, doch ich merke wie mir TrДnen Эber die Wange laufen wДhrend Papyrus mich trЖstend in den Arm nimmt. Ich will einfach nicht wahr haben, das mein Bakura in dieser Geschichte der BЖsewicht ist.

Bakura: So, jetzt weiъt du es! Es ist raus! Toll!  
Merit: дhm┘ ich wusste es schon vorher, Darling!  
Bakura: Wie jetzt┘ ?  
Merit: Ich denke mir die Geschichte aus, du Depp!  
Kaiba: So ein DЖddel!!! Haha! lol  
Atemu: Irgendwie schlДft die Geschichte gerade ein! Sieh zu das was Voran geht!  
Merit: WAS HAST DU GESAGT?  
Sanji: Ganz ruhig, Schatz!!! Er meint es doch nicht so!  
Kaiba: Doch! Er hat voll recht!  
Merit: Kaiba am Kragen pack Na warte! FЭr dich lass ich mir was ganz Besonderes einfallen! Das gibt Rache!!! Buhahaha fies lach  
Kaiba: oO Was hat sie denn jetzt vor┘ Merit: fiese Sachen fЭr Kaiba ausdenk Ich kЖnnte dich ja sterben Lassen, oder foltern, oder versklaven┘ hahaha! Alle: oO Marik: Jetzt dreht sie vЖllig durch!!!! Merit: mit Psychoblick weitertip Der Priester Seto erlitt mit einem Mal Schreckliche Schmerzen. Ein hЖllisches Stechen durchzog seinen Ganzen KЖrper und zerfetzte ihm die GedДrme┘ Buhahaha! Kaiba: Ist ja gut! Hilft es wenn ich dir verspreche, dass es mir leid tut?  
Merit: Mh┘ Okay! Text wieder lЖsch Und nun Ruhe! Es passiert ja Gleich was spannendes!!

II. Teil

3. Kapitel Seto und Papyrus

VertrДumt stehe ich auf einem groъen Balkon, irgendwo im Palast, und sehe in den kЖniglichen Garten und den Sonnenuntergang. Der Pharao, Joey und ihre Freunde haben mir alles erzДhlt was sie Эber Bakura wissen.  
Haben mir erzДhlt was in der Neuzeit passiert ist, wie Yugi zum Milleniumspuzzle kam und was sie bis jetzt damit erlebt haben. NatЭrlich in Abwesenheit der Priester, nur Papyrus durfte bei mir bleiben. In Gedanken versunken beobachte ich die untergehenden Sonne als der Priester Seto hinter mir steht:  
⌠Merit!?■ reiъt er mich aus meinen Gedanken und erschrocken drehe ich mich zu ihm:  
⌠Seto! Seid gegrЭъt! Kann ich euch helfen?■ ⌠Das kЖnnt ihr! Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?■ ⌠дhm┘ sicher! Fragt nur!■ ⌠Also┘ es ist so┘ ich wЭrde gern mehr Эber den kleinen Papyrus erfahren! ErzДhlt mir bitte was ihr wisst!■ ⌠Papyrus?■ sehe ich ihn verwundert an.  
⌠Ja! Er erinnert mich an jemanden den ich vor langer Zeit verlor und den ich genauso lang suche!■ ⌠Na ja┘ er ist ein Waisenkind, dass als Baby im Nil gefunden wurde. Als er 6 war wurden seine Zieheltern von RДubern getЖtet. Seit dem hatte er sich immer allein durch geschlagen. Vor einem halben Jahr wurde er von Tetis Leuten nach Kuelnah verschleppt und musst ihnen dort als Sklave dienen.■ ⌠Also ist er es wirklich!■ sprach Seto vor sich hin.  
⌠Wer?■ ⌠Vor 14 Jahren mussten meine Mutter und ich meinen kleinen Bruder aussetzten, wir haben ihn damals in ein KЖrbchen gelegt und dem Nil Эberlassen unter der Hoffnung dass er Menschen findet die besser fЭr ihn Sorgen kЖnnen. Er hatte dieselben amethysfarbenen Augen wie Papyrus, und genauso schwarzes Haar. Ich wollte einfach nur sicher gehen.■ ⌠ Warum musstet ihr ihn aussetzen?■ ⌠Mein Vater verlieъ uns vor 15 Jahren, um uns zu schЭtzen sagte er. Doch Mutter erwartete zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein zweites Kind, was noch niemand wusste. Wir hatten gerade genug damit wir beide Эberleben konnten. Als mein Bruder Mokuba zur Welt kam wurden die Zeiten hart fЭr uns und wir beschlossen dass es wohl dass Beste sein ihn weg zugeben. Immer wieder haben mich mein Gewissen und AlbtrДume geplagt. Bis ich mehr als 6 Jahren spДter begann ihn zu suchen.■ ⌠Habt ihr damals etwas heraus bekommen?■ ⌠Ja, in einem kleinen Dorf erzДhlte man mir, dass ein Bauernpaar namens Merit- Amun und Harthor einen Jungen im Fluss fanden und ihn Papyrus nannten.  
⌠Ihr hattet ihn gefunden!?■ ⌠Nein, leider erzДhlten sie mir auch, dass ein halbes Jahr vor meinem Besuch im Dorf die Familie von RДubern abgegriffen und verschleppt wurde. Eine Woche spДter fanden sie die Leichen der Bauern im Wald, nur von Mokuba war nirgends eine Spur.■ ⌠Das heiъt┘ Papyrus ist euer Bruder!■ ⌠Ja, so ist es!■ meinte Seto verlegen ⌠Aber┘ das ist doch wundervoll! Ihr mЭsst es ihm sofort sagen!■ ⌠Ich┘ ich kann nicht!■ ⌠Warum nicht? Papyrus muss wissen was los ist!■ ⌠Was muss ich wissen?■ erklang Papyrus Stimme hinter uns. Also dann┘ jetzt muss es wohl raus!  
⌠Papyrus! Was machst du hier? Seit wann stehst du da?■ Will ich wissen ⌠Seit Papyrus muss wissen was los ist! Also sag schon was so wichtig ist!■ ⌠Das sollte dir besser Seto erklДren!■ ⌠Seto?!■ verwundert sah er den Priester an, der nicht wusste was er jetzt tun sollte. WДhrend sie sich verdutzt anstarren schleiche ich mich davon. Die zwei sollen das mal schЖn unter sich ausmachen.  
Ein paar Minuten spДter schlendere ich durch den Palastgarten. Am Teich angelangt habe ich freie Sicht auf den Balkon, von dem ich gerade komme. Seto und Mokuba stehen sich immer noch gegenЭber und unterhalten sich. Ich beobachte sie einen kurzen Augenblick und fange dann an breit zu grinsen, denn die BrЭder sind sich gerade in die Arme gefallen. Als sie sich voneinander lЖsen erblickt Mokuba mich im Garten und winkt lachend zu mir herunter:  
⌠ MERIT! ICH HABE ENDLICH EINEN NAMEN!!!■ ruft er mir zu.  
⌠ICH WEIъ, MOKUBA!!!■ rufe ich lДchelnd zurЭck zu den beiden wohl glЭcklichsten Menschen in diesem Palast.

Mokuba: Ach so┘ ich bin Papyrus!!!! Wie nett, dass ich auch mitspielen Darf!  
Vegeta: Wahnsinn, dass der es noch begriffen hat.  
Kaiba: Hey! Mach dich nicht Эber Moki lustig! Er ist halt noch ein Kind!  
Mokuba: Hey!!!! Merit: Ist ja gut jetzt!!! Habt ihr keine anderen Hobbys?  
Alle: NЖ!  
Mibo: Komm ich eigentlich noch in der Geschichte vor?  
Merit: Wieso? Reicht dir Vampires Dawn nicht? ( - Schleichwerbung Ave Marlex)  
Mibo: grummel

III. Teil

1. Kapitel Luxusleben macht nicht glЭcklich

Seit 3 Tagen leben Mokuba und ich jetzt im Palast. Das Leben hier ist sehr angenehm. Man muss nur mit dem Finger schnippen und schon kommt jemand der uns jeden Wunsch erfЭllt. Die Speisen sind sehr lecker und Эppig. Die Tage vergehen wohltuend ruhig. Und doch fЭhle ich mich in all dem Prunk nicht wohl. Mein Wunsch endlich wieder in Bakuras Armen zu liegen ist ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Die ganzen Geschichten Эber ihn haben meine GefЭhle fЭr ihn nicht im geringsten geДndert. Er ist der Einzige. Auch wenn ich fЭr immer auf der Flucht sein und rauben muss┘ wenn Bakura nur dabei ist bin ich glЭcklich. WДhrend ich durch den kЖniglichen Garten wandele, tragen mich meine Gedanken wieder zu Bakura und der Oase. In meine TrДumereinen vertieft stoъe ich fast mit jemandem zusammen der sofort ein ⌠Oh, verzeiht!■ murmelt. Ich sehe auf - direkt in Setos blaue Augen die mich nervЖs und ungewЖhnlich sanft ansehen:  
⌠ Ich habe euch gesucht, Merit!■ ⌠Mich?■ ⌠ Ja! Ich habe eine Frage an euch, oder eher┘ eine Bitte!■ ⌠Sagt an, was kann ich fЭr euch tun?■ Aufgeregt nimmt der junge Priester meine HДnde in seine:  
⌠Merit┘ ihr┘ seid die gЭtigste und netteste Frau die ich je traf. Ihr brachtet mir meinem geliebten Bruder zurЭck und seid darЭber hinaus noch von ЭberwДltigender SchЖnheit!■ ⌠Was┘ was wollt ihr mir sagen, Seto?■ ⌠Ich┘ ich habe mich unsterblich in euch verliebt!■ ⌠W- W- WAS?■ starre ich ihn unglДubig an. ⌠Ich bitte euch, hЖrt auf diesem Dieb Bakura hinterher zu laufen und nehmt mich zum Mann!■ эberrascht befreie ich schnell meine HДnde aus seinem Griff:  
⌠Es tut mir Leid, Seto, aber ich kann nicht!■ ⌠Warum nicht? Ihr kЖnntet fЭr immer hier im Palast leben, die Diener wЭrden euch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und ich wЭrde euch mein Herz versprechen, dass es auf immer euch gehЖre!■ ⌠Seto, Es ist nicht der Luxus der mich glЭcklich macht! Es ist┘ mein Herz verlangt nach Bakura, mit jeder Sehne, mit jedem Schlag, mit jedem Tropfen Blut. Der Sehnsucht nach Bakura ist stДrker als die Vernunft die mich hier ja sagen lassen wЭrde!■ ⌠Aber, es muss doch die Pflicht eures Gewissens sein, euch nicht in die Arme eines Kriminellen zu geben!■ ⌠ Seto! Wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann, dass ich nur meinem Herzen verpflichtet bin, und dieses schreit nach Bakura!■ ⌠ Was gibt er euch, das ihr mich zurЭck weist?  
⌠Es ist sein ganzes Wesen was mich so einnimmt. Er ist frei von allen gesellschaftlichen ZwДngen. Er ist einsam, wild und stolz, wie ein Wolf.  
Er mag zwar unnahbar wirken, doch er ist ein sanfter Engel wenn man seine harte Schale geknackt hat. ⌠ ⌠Nun, dann habe ich wohl keine Chance euer Herz zu erobern!?■ Entschuldigend lДchele ich ihn an und bringe ein kurzes ⌠Mh!■ hervor.  
Dann drehe ich mich um und mache mich auf Richtung Palast, lasse den Priester allein unter den kЖniglichen Palmen stehen und glaube sein Herz zerspringen zu hЖren als ich den Garten verlasse.

Hecktisch laufe ich durch den Palast auf der Suche nach dem Pharao. Als ich eilig um eine Ecke biege, renne ich Mokuba fast Эber den Haufen der es genauso eilig hatte wie ich:  
⌠Mokuba! Hast du den Pharao gesehen?■ ⌠Im Thronsaal! Weiъt du wo Seto ist?■ ⌠Im Garten!■ ⌠Danke! Bis dann!■ und wir gehen weiter unserer Wege.  
Als ich auf den Thronsaal zulaufe Жffnen die Wachen die TЭr fЭr mich und ich trete ein. Der Pharao sitzt auf dem Thron und unterhДlt sich mit Joey. Als er mich auf ihn zu eilen sieht, steht er auf und kommt mir ein StЭck entgegen. Verwundert sieht er mich an als ich vor ihm stehe:  
⌠Hey, nun mal nicht so hastig! Was ist los?■ ⌠Pharao! Ich muss weg!■ ⌠Weg? Wohin?■ ⌠Ich habe beschlossen Bakura zu suchen, ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne ihn leben! Ich bitte dich nur, mir ein Pferd zu geben!■ ⌠Immer mit der Ruhe! Warum so plЖtzlich?■ ⌠Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich liebe ihn und will es ihm endlich sagen! Wenn du nicht willst, laufe ich auch und du kannst deine Pferde behalten!■ Jetzt kam auch Joey zu uns:  
⌠Merit! Die WЭste ist gefДhrlich! Dir kЖnnte etwas passieren!■ ⌠Ich weiъ! Und es ist mir egal! Ich wЭrde alles fЭr Bakura tun!■ ⌠Liebst du ihn so sehr?■ will der Pharao wissen.  
⌠Ja, das tue ich!■ antworte ich ihm und sehe ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Er seufzte und gab meinem Wunsch schlieъlich nach:  
⌠Gut! Ich werde dir ein Pferd, VorrДte und eine Waffe mit geben! Aber versprich mir dass du gesund zurЭck kommst!■ ⌠Ich verspreche es dir, Pharao! Vielen Dank!■ und fiel ihm und den Hals, was die Wachen ziemlich seltsam kucken lieъ.

Kaiba: Schon klar, als ob du mir widerstehen kЖnntest!  
Merit: Ja, ja! Eigentlich hab ich das nur geschrieben damit du auch mal Liebeskummer hast! Kaiba: ICH??? Liebeskummer??? Haha! Das ist wohl ein Witz! Am Ende Kommst du eh wieder zu mir! HДhД!  
Merit: Na so der Superstecher bist du ja nun auch nicht!  
Kaiba: -.- Joey: Wie war das mit, ⌠Der kleine Wheeler bekommt auch mal eine ab■?  
Ich weiъ nicht recht, aber wer ist hier gerade leer ausgegangen?  
Kaiba: grummel  
Mokuba: дhm┘ Merit?  
Merit: Ja?  
Mokuba: Ich will dich ja nicht kritisieren, aber damals ritt man auf Kamelen und nicht auf Pferden!  
Merit: broddel Weiъ ich selbst du Schlaumeier! Aber Kamele sind nicht So schЖn!  
Marik: Und sie stinken muffig, wie Mibos Bierfahne!  
Mibo: HДД??? torkel rЭlps  
Sanji: Findest du Bakura jetzt?  
Merit: Wie war das mit dem vorher erzДhlen?  
Sanji: Schon gut! Ich will doch nur wissen wie es ausgeht!  
Merit: Geh lieber Kaffee kochen damit ich in Ruhe weiter schreiben kann!  
Sanji: Zu Befehl, geliebte Merit! in KЭche verschwind  
Alle anderen: kopfschЭttel

III. Teil

2. Kapitel Einsam im Tempel

Kaum eine Stunde spДter saъ ich auf einem starken Schimmel der Wasser und Essen geladen hatte. An meinem GЭrtel war ein goldenes Kurzschwert befestigt und ich trug Bakuras roten Mantel um mich vor der Sonne zu schЭtzen, dir Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Pharao, Mokuba und Joey standen neben mir um sich von mir zu verabschieden. Mokuba kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und legte etwas hinein:  
⌠Hier, das soll dich beschЭtzen!■ Verwundert sehe ich mir das Geschenk an. Es ist ein goldenes Amulett mit Hieroglyphen und einem Horusauge. Horus, Gott des Himmels, der alles sieht, gewДhre dem TrДger Schutz, steht auf dem Amulett. Es ist das Amulett, dass ich fЭr Bakura stehlen wollte. Irgendwie absurd. Dankend lДchele ich den Kleinen an:  
⌠ Ich danke dir, mein Freund! Wirst du es ein paar Tage ohne mich aushalten!?■ ⌠Mh┘!■ nickte er zufrieden■ Seto, ist ja bei mir! Obwohl er gerade etwas traurig wirkt┘■ ⌠дh┘ ja┘ wer weiъ┘ hehe!■ ⌠Du solltest jetzt los! Die Mittagssonne steht gleich am Himmel!■ Unterbricht uns der Pharao.  
⌠Ja! Dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Tagen wieder!■ ⌠Merit! Versprich mir dass du gesund wieder zurЭck kommst!■ verlangt Joey mit flehendem Blick.  
⌠Ich verspreche es euch!■ lДchele ich und treibe mein Pferd an, hinaus in die WЭste, Richtung Oase.

Ich brauche keine 2 Stunden und bin an der Oase angelangt, wo ich mit Bakura lebte. Doch er ist weg. Die Feuerstelle ist noch da, jedoch so kalt wie Holz und Asche in der WЭste eben sein kЖnnen. Auъer diesem HДufchen Verbrannten, lДsst nichts mehr darauf schlieъen dass ein Mensch hier war. Niedergeschlagen setzt ich mich vor das Feuer, genau an die Stelle wo wir, na ja, ihr wisst schon, und starre ins Leere, wo sonst die Flammen loderten und Эberlege wo Bakura sein kЖnnte. Dann fДllt mir die Steintafel und das Grab ein┘ ob es die schon gibt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich erwartete, aber ich schwang mich auf mein Pferd und ritt zum Grab in dem ich Bakura das erste mal sah, als er ohnmДchtig auf der Treppe lag.

Das Grab gab es schon, allerdings ohne Steintafel. Ich frage mich sowieso wie die mir helfen sollte.  
EnttДuscht drehe ich mich um als ich vor dem leeren Platzt stand, an dem in der Zukunft die Steintafel stand und will gehen, Doch am Fuъ der Treppe steht ein Mann, die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Einer von Bakuras Lakaien. Er kann mich zu Bakura bringen! Freudig ihn zu sehen gehe ich auf ihn zu:  
⌠Oh, Gott sei Dank bist du hier!■ ⌠Was willst du hier?■ ⌠Bitte! Du musst mich zu Bakura bringen!■ ⌠Wieso sollte ich?■ ⌠Bitte! Ich muss ihn sehen!■ ⌠Der Meister will euch nicht wieder sehen!■ ⌠Was?■ frage ich nach wДhrend mir TrДnen in die Augen steigen.  
⌠ Ihr habt ihn betrogen, ihn im Stich gelassen und seit gegangen, habt euch mit seinem Feind, dem Pharao, verbЭndet! Wir haben euch im Palastgarten beobachtet! Ihr habt mit meinem Meister gespielt! Doch wenn er erst der Herr Эber alles ist, werdet ihr es zu spЭren bekommen!■ lachte er hЖhnisch. ⌠Aber┘ ich bin nicht abgehauen! SklavenhДndler haben mich nach Kuelnah verschleppt! Bitte bringt mich doch zu ihm!■ ⌠Nein! Er muss sich darauf konzentrieren, den allmДchtigen Zork zu erwecken!■ ⌠Wa┘ nein┘ das darf nicht war sein┘!■ ⌠So wird es geschehen! Ich denke es ist besser ihr bleibt hier!■ ⌠Nein! Ich muss zu ihm!■ ⌠Das war kein freundschaftlicher Rat!■ ⌠HД?■ Doch bevor ich richtig darЭber nach gedacht hatte, hatte der Lakai einen Zauber gesprochen und in der TЭr der Kammer baute sich eine Lichtbarriere auf.  
⌠Hey! Was soll das?■ Rufe ich ihm hinterher wДhrend ich gegen die Wand aus Licht vor mir schlage, die mich nicht durchlassen will.  
Doch der Mann reagiert nicht und geht die Treppe hinauf, lДsst mich allein in der unterirdischen Kammer zurЭck.

Seit fast 3 Tagen hocke ich jetzt in diesem elendem Loch. Gestern habe ich meinen letzten Schluck Wasser aufgebraucht. Depressionen fangen an mich auf zu fressen. Es will mir einfach nicht klar werden was Bakuras Diener sagte. Bakura will mich nicht mehr? Ich habe ihn enttДuscht? Hat das Schicksal denn nie ein Einsehen mit mir? Ich wusste, das Leben hasst mich! Jetzt wЭnschte ich mir, dass ich in meinem Bett daheim aufwachen wЭrde und das alles nur ein Traum war, doch darauf kann ich wohl lange warten┘ Ich will nach Hause! Ich geben mich geschlagen, warum ich auch immer hier bin, ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich werde hier wohl mein Grab finden┘ Mit meinem Kurzschwert ritze ich ein paar Hieroglyphen in die Wand des Tempels ⌠ Herr Doktor Naruta. Suchen sie zwei Jungen namens Yugi Muto und Joey Weeler, sie kЖnnen ihnen mehr Эber den Pharao und die Monster erzДhlen! Und sagen sie Kathy ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht halten! Viel GlЭck bei ihren weiteren Ausgrabungen, Merit Ryou■ Gegen die Wand gelehnt packt mich mit einem mal die MЭdigkeit und lДsst mich einschlafen.

Ich steh wieder in dieser unendlichen Dunkelheit, doch diesmal fehlt Bakuras Stimme. Er ruft mich nicht mehr, doch ich ihn. Ich schreie seinen Namen in die Finsternis und hoffe auf eine Antwort. Doch es kommt nicht einmal ein Echo zurЭck. Dann spЭre ich wieder das Licht hinter mir erstrahlen. Die Steintafel? Ich drehe mich um und denke ich weiъ was mich erwartet. Doch falsch gedacht. Hinter mir steht ein дgypter mit blauen, leeren Augen, einem langen Gewand und Turban. ⌠Wer bist du?■ frage ich staunend.  
⌠Ich bin der HЭter der MilleniumsgegenstДnde. Merit, hЖr mich an! Gib nicht so schnell auf! Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfЭllt.■ ⌠Wie soll ich denn auch? Es ist alles so sinnlos!■ ⌠ Du bist die Einzige die Bakura aufhalten kann. Tust du es nicht, wird die Welt dem Untergang geweiht sein!■ ⌠ Dann hilf mir! Allein komme ich nicht hier raus!■ ⌠ Das Auge des Horus lДsst dich in die Freiheit! Hast du den Ring bei dir , den Bakura dir schenkte?■ ⌠Ja┘ warum?■ ⌠Er ist der SchlЭssel. Bakura hat ihn selbst geschmiedet und all seine Liebe hinein gelegt, mit ihm kannst du die Welt verДndern!■ ⌠Die Welt verДndern?■ ⌠ Forme sie nach deinem Bilde┘ ⌠ Dann verschwindet er wieder in die Dunkelheit. Ich will noch nach im greifen, doch der Traum endet.

Ich wache auf und weiъ erst nicht recht was passiert ist. Das Auge des Horus? Da fДllt mir mein AnhДnger ein. Fragend sehe ich ihn und meinen Ring an:  
⌠ Wie kЖnnt ihr mir schon helfen!?■ Stumm sehen sie mich an, die Momente ziehen dahin. Dann beschlieъe ich es zu versuchen. Ich nehme das Amulett in beide HДnde schlieъe die Augen und laufe auf die Lichtbarriere zu. Ich bete zu Horus, dass er mich beschЭtzen und hindurch lassen mЖge. Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig zu Ende gedacht, als ich gegen den Fuъ der Treppe stoъe und fast stЭrze. Ich bin drauъen! Ich kann dieses Loch endlich verlassen! Ich kann mein GlЭck noch gar nicht fassen und renne die Treppe hinauf.  
Endlich spЭre ich wieder Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht. Leider musste ich feststellen das Bakuras Lakai mein Pferd wohl mit genommen hat┘ so muss ich wohl zu Fuъ weiter┘ zurЭck nach Theben.

Sanji: Was soll das, Bakura!? Warum lДsst du Merit einsperren? zuhau  
Bakura: Hey! Ist doch nicht mein Schuld! Sie denkt sich das aus! Mit Finger auf Merit zeig  
Kaiba: Red dich nicht raus!  
Merit: Nun beruhigt euch mal wieder und hackt nicht so auf Bakura Rum! Mibo: Wer war der Typ ,mit dem Turban? Ich? erwartungsvoller Blick  
Merit: Das war Shadee du, Heinz!  
Mibo: Och menno!  
Selas: Ich will dich ja nicht schlecht machen, aber du bist echt gestЖrt! Mit einem Ring die Welt verДndern┘ haha!!! Du vor allem! lol Mach lieber mal was fЭr die Schule!  
Merit: Augenbraue hochzieh  
Selas: -.- Schon gut, schon gut! Ich mach deine Hausaufgaben ja mit!

III. Teil

3. Kapitel ZurЭck im Palast

Nach einigen Stunden in der WЭste und mehreren Blasen an den FЭъen war ich endlich in Theben angekommen. Doch das Bild was sich mir bot war grauenhaft. эberall war Rauch und die Reste der HДuser glЭhten noch. Kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen. Das frЖhliche Gewusel um die MarkstДnde war gegen Klagegeheul, Schluchzen und Wimmer eingetauscht worden. Die HДuser lagen in TrЭmmern und Asche. War das Bakuras Werk?  
Nicht weit von mir steht eine Frau mit einem Kind auf den Armen vor einem Haufen Steine, was wohl einmal ihr Haus gewesen ist. Vorsichtig trete ich an sie heran:  
⌠ Gute Frau, was ist hier geschehen?■ Mit trДnengefЭllten, rot geweinten Augen sieht sie mich an:  
⌠ Zork war hier! Er hat alles zerstЖrt und ist nun im Palast! Alles geht jetzt zu Ende. Die GЖtter haben uns verlassen!■ schluchzte sie.  
⌠Oh Gott┘ es ist war┘ Bakura┘■ ich Эberlege kurz was nun und kann nicht fassen was ich hЖre. Dann lege ich der Frau meine Hand auf die Schulter:  
⌠ Habt kein Angst! Alles wird gut!■ ⌠ Was soll noch gut werden? Was vermЖgt ihr schon zu Дndern?■ ⌠ Ich bin hier um ihn von den Schatten zu befreien! Und dass werde ich jetzt auch tun!■ ⌠Was redet ihr da!?■ ⌠ Schon gut! Glauben sie mir! Alles wird gut!■ trЖste ich sie und mache mich auf den Weg zum Palast.  
⌠Viel GlЭck, was immer ihr auch vor habt!■ ruft sie mir hinterher wДhrend der Rauch der Flammen sie umspielt.

Im Palast angekommen ist alles ungewЖhnlich still. Keine Diener die durch die GДnge huschen um ihren Aufgaben nach zu gehen. Kein Laut ist zu hЖren. Ich weis nicht recht wohin ich als erstes gehen soll als ich hinter mir Schritte hЖre. Schnell drehe ich mich um:  
⌠Mokuba!■ Er schleicht mit hДngendem Kopf den Gang entlang und hДlt erst inne als ich ihn anspreche:  
⌠Merit!■ Diese Worte zaubern ihm ein Lachen ins Gesicht und er kommt auf mich zu gerannt, fДllt mir um den Hals.  
⌠Oh Ra sei dank geht es dir gut! Wo warst du?■ ⌠Ich war in einem Grab eingesperrt! Aber sag, was ist hier los? Wo ist der Pharao?■ ⌠Er ist im Garten und kДmpft mit Bakura!■ ⌠Bakura ist hier?■ ⌠Ja! Er lДsst sich von nichts von seinem Plan abbringen und jetzt kДmpfen sie gegen einander!■ ⌠Oh nein! Ich muss ihn aufhalten!■ ⌠Das kannst du nicht! Bakura ist wahnsinnig!■ ⌠Doch ich kann! Dazu bin ich hier! Du wartest hier!■ fordere ich und laufe los in den Garten.

Im Garten angekommen sehe ich nur den Pharao hinter einem groъen goldenen Drachen und einem riesigen schwarzen UngetЭm.  
⌠Pharao!■ bricht es aus mir heraus. Der sieht mich verwundert an:  
⌠Merit!■ ⌠Was ist hier los? Wo ist Bakura?■ Verzweifelt sieht er erst mich, dann das schwarze Monster an:  
⌠Das ist er!■ ⌠Was!? NEIN!!! Wieso?■ ⌠ Er ist Zork geworden! Sie haben sich verbЭndet!■ ⌠Nein┘ das kann nicht sein!■ TrДnen schieъen mir in die Augen und rinnen Эber meine Wangen. PlЖtzlich stЭrzt Zork auf den Pharao zu. Ich realisiere es nicht wirklich, und scheine mich wie von selbst zu bewegen. Ich laufe los und stelle mich vor den Pharao, Zork in den Weg:  
⌠NEIN!■ schreie ich aus vollem Hals und Zork hДlt vor mir inne. Mit ernsten Augen sehe ich das Monster an:  
⌠ HЖr mich an Bakura!■ ⌠Merit!■ einen kurzen Moment glaube ich Bakuras Stimme aus dem Monster heraus zu hЖren und spreche mutig weiter:  
⌠Bitte, Bakura! HЖr auf und komm zu mir zurЭck!■ Auf einmal wirkt Zork Дuъert ruhig und stellt sich gerade und still hin. Auf seiner Brust entsteht eine Art schwarzes Loch und mit einem mal taucht dort Bakura bis zur HДlfte auf. Er hat feuerrote Augen und einen kranken Gesichtsausdruck:  
⌠ Du wagst es mir noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten, nachdem du mich so schДndlich betrogen hast!?■ ⌠Bakura! Ich habe dich nie betrogen!■ wimmere ich, doch Bakura starrt mich weiterhin mit seinem boshaften Blick an. Jetzt legt mir der Pharao seine Hand auf die Schulter:  
⌠ Lass es, Merit! Ihm ist mir Worten nicht mehr zu helfen! Du kannst ihn nicht mehr retten!■ ⌠Doch ich kann!■ stoъe ich ihn ernst zurЭck:  
⌠Wieso, Bakura!? Was ist los mit dir?■ ⌠ Du hast mich einfach im Stich gelassen! Hast mich betrogen. Ich hДtte alles fЭr dich gegeben! HДtte dir die Welt zu FЭъen gelegt! Doch du┘ du warst nur eine Spionin dieses verweichlichtem Pharaos!■ ⌠Spionin? Bakura! Ich habe Sklaverei, Peitschenhiebe und noch mehr Эber mich ergehen lassen, nur um dich wieder zu sehen! Ich hДtte die Welt gar nicht gewollt! Ich will nur dich, Bakura! Soll alles umsonst gewesen sein? Habe ich umsonst meinen KЖrper schДnden lassen? Glaube mir Bakura, ich liebe dich! In diesem Leben, und in allen die noch folgen!■ breche ich unter TrДnen zusammen, fall auf die Knie in den Sand unter mir, sehe immer noch in Bakuras kalte Augen:  
⌠Bitte glaub mir doch!■ In diesem Moment weicht die KДlte aus Bakuras Augen und er sieht mich sprachlos an. PlЖtzlich scheinen Blitze zwischen Bakura und Zork zu zucken. Bakura greift sich unter Schmerzensschreien an den Kopf und auch Zork gibt ein lautes BrЭllen von sich. Fassungslos sehen der Pharao und ich dem Schauspiel zu. Doch dann scheint Zork seinen Herren von sich zu stoъen und Bakura fДllt vor mir in den Sand. Sofort stЭrze ich zu ihm und halt ihn in den Armen, mit TrДnen im Gesicht:  
⌠Bakura!?■ Langsam Жffnet er die Augen und sieht mich sanft an:  
⌠Merit┘ ⌠ mit einer Hand streichelt er mir sacht Эber die Wange:  
⌠Verzeih mir! Es war so unertrДglich ohne dich┘ Ich war so gekrДnkt, als man mir erzДhlte du seiest im Palast, ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du mich verlassen hast!■ erklДrte er weinend und ich nahm in fest in meine Arme:  
⌠Es ist gut, Bakura! Ich verzeih dir!■ UnzДhlige TrДnen flieъen in diesen Momenten, selbst dem Pharao lДuft eine TrДne des LДchelns Эbers Gesicht. Doch dieser glЭckliche Moment, in dem ich Bakuras WДrme spЭre, hДlt nicht lang an. Mit einem Mal brЭllte Zork wie der Donner und Blitze fingen an zu zucken. Um uns herum wurde es Dunkel. Der Palast und der Garten verschwanden im Nichts. Entsetzt sahen wir uns an.  
⌠Was ist jetzt los?■ tobte der Pharao und sah Bakura mit bЖsen Blicken an. Der blickte entschuldigend auf den Boden:  
⌠ Zork hat jetzt keinen Herren mehr, er ist jetzt das pure BЖse, da ich und meine Liebe fЭr Merit jetzt kein Teil mehr von ihm sind. Das hier ist sein Reich der Schatten!■ ⌠Na toll!■ meine ich etwas ironisch, obwohl ich weis, dass unsere Lage ernster ist als je zuvor. Doch der Pharao stellt sich Zork mutig entgegen:  
⌠Nun, dann gibt es jetzt nur noch einen Weg! Ra! Lege all deine Kraft in einen Schlag und zerstЖre dieses Monster!■ Ra tat wie ihm befohlen und stЭrzte sich unter lautem GebrЭll auf Zork. Als die beiden auf einander prallten gab es einen ohrenbetДubenden Knall. Blitze zuckten und Feuer und Rauch erfЭllten die Umgebung in dem die beiden Monster untertauchten.

III. Teil

4. Kapitel Das Ende des BЖsen

Langsam verflЭchtige sich der Rauch der bis jetzt das Ergebnis des Kampfes verhЭllte. Gespannt sehen wir auf wie Rauchschwaden und warten das Ra auftaucht. Doch es ist Zork, der sich schlieъlich aus dem Dunst erhebt. Einen Augenblick spДter begreifen wir, was das bedeutet. Der Pharao will es nicht glauben, fДllt schluchzend auf die Knie und schlДgt mit der Faust auf den Dunklen Boden:  
⌠Nein, nein, nein┘ nein! Das kann nicht sein!■ ⌠Beruhigt euch Pharao!■ flehe ich ihn an, doch auch Bakura hat alle Hoffnung aufgegeben:  
⌠ Es ist zu Ende, Merit! Nichts kann uns jetzt mehr retten!■ Ich glaube nicht was ich hЖre, kann nicht glauben, dass wir verloren sein sollen, als mir der WДchter aus meinem Traum einfДllt. Bakuras Ring, mit ihm kann ich die Welt verДndern┘ Ich weis was es bedeutet, doch entschlossen stehe ich auf und sehe Bakura an:  
⌠ Doch! Ich kann es tun!■ ⌠Was?■ Bakura steht auf und sieht mir fragend in die Augen:  
⌠Was hast du vor?■ Entschlossen zeige ich ihm den Ring den er mir schenkte und er sieht mich wissen an:  
⌠ Du willst den Ring benutzen und die Welt verДndern┘ hab ich Recht?■ ⌠ Es ist der letzte Ausweg! Bitte tu mir einen letzten Gefallen!■ ⌠Was immer du willst!■ ⌠Such Kathy und sag ihr dass es mir Leid tut, und ich mein Versprechen nicht halten kann!■ Mit ernstem Blick nimmt er mich fest in die Arme:  
⌠Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht gehen! Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!■ Doch ich lasse mich nicht abbringen und reiъe mich aus Bakuras Umarmung los:  
⌠ Es tut mir Leid Bakura! Ich wЭrde nichts lieber tun als deine Frau zu werden und fЭr immer bei dir zu sein, doch ich lasse nicht zu dass die Welt in der du lebst zerstЖrt wird! Vergiss bitte niemals wie sehr ich dich liebe!■ dann drehe ich mich um und gehe auf Zork zu:  
⌠Komm schon Zork! In mir steckt die Kraft um die Welt zu verДndern! VerbЭnde dich mit mir und lass uns gemeinsam die Welt regieren!■ ⌠NEIN! Wenn du das tust, existiert Merit nicht mehr!■ will Bakura mich aufhalten. Doch es ist zu spДt. Mit einem dДmonischen Lachen saugt Zork mich in sich auf.

Jetzt bin ich mit ihm und seinen Gedanken verbunden, kann ihn lenken und beherrschen. In seiner Seele ist es eiskalt und der Geist des Teufels ist zu spЭren. Unsicher rufe ich Zorks Namen in die Leere und vor mir taucht ein Abbild Bakuras aus der Dunkelheit auf:  
⌠ Jetzt haben wir die Macht! Vereine dich mit mir, WДchterin des Rings!■ ⌠Ja, mein Gebieter! Mit diesem Kuss verschmelze ich dich mit der Macht!■ schwЖre ich ihm verlogen und gebe all meine Liebe fЭr Bakura in einen Kuss den Zork mit einem hЖhnischen Lachen entgegen sehnt. Doch als sich unsere Lippen vereinen zuckt er zusammen und will zurЭck weichen. Doch ich lasse ihn nicht und halte ihn fest. Ein goldenes, warmes Licht umhЭllt uns und breitet sich in der Dunkelheit aus.  
⌠Nein!■ schreit Zork als er sich von meinen Lippen gelЖst hat und starrt mich entsetzt an:  
⌠Du elende Schlange!■ ⌠ Du bist am Ende, Zork! Nichts wird dich mehr retten!■ ⌠Neeeiiinnn┘.! ⌠ War sein letzter Schrei als Wir beide, das Monster und das Reich der Schatten in Millionen Funken zerspringen, und ⌠ Ich liebe dich, Bakura, FЭr immer!■ meine letzten Gedanken.

III. Teil

Spezial Part Bakuras Part

Besorgt steht Kathy vor der Steintafelabbildung im Дgyptischen Museum und fragt sich wo Merit steckt. Mittlerweile ist es MДrz und noch immer ist sie nicht zurЭck. Als sie hЖrte, dass in dem Grab, vor der Steintafel sie und 5 andere Menschen gefunden wurden, wurde ihre Sorge immer grЖъer. Was ist nur passiert? Sie spЭrte das etwas nicht stimmte. Vor knapp einer Woche waren ich und die anderen in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht, doch Merits KЖrper war spurlos verschwunden. Unsicher gehe ich auf das dunkelhaarige MДdchen vor der Steintafel zu und spreche sie an:  
⌠Kathy?■ erschrocken dreht sie sich zu mir um:  
⌠ Wer will das wissen?■ ⌠Mein Name ist Bakura. Merit schickt mich zu dir! ⌠ ⌠Merit!?■ blickt sie mich erwartungsvoll an.  
⌠Ja! Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie ihr Versprechen nicht halten kann!■ Erst schaut sie mich etwas geschockt an, doch dann senkt sich ihr Blick traurig auf den Marmorboden:  
⌠Ich weiъ! Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gespЭrt! Sie ist nicht mehr, habe ich recht!?■ ⌠Sie┘ nun┘ sie hat sich fЭr uns alle geopfert und uns gerettet.■ ⌠ Es ist also wahr┘ sie ist fЭr immer gegangen┘ Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen┘■ ⌠Nein┘ Merit lebt!■ verwirrt sieht Kathy mich an:  
⌠Was?■ ⌠ Als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte hatte ich diesen Ring an meinem Finger!■ erklДre ich uns zeige ihr den Goldring mit dem PhЖnixstein:  
⌠Es war ihr Ring, den ich fЭr sie schmiedete. Der Ring um die Welt zu verДndern, und er ist unbenutzt! Die Welt ist noch die selbe. Irgendwo da drauъen ist sie! Entschuldige, aber ich muss jetzt gehen!■ ⌠Wohin?■ ⌠Merit suchen! Und wenn ich sie gefunden habe, wird es beginnen!■ sage ich wДhrend ich mich umdrehe und auf dem Weg zum Ausgang mache.  
⌠Was beginnt?■ ⌠ Wenn wir wieder beisammen sind, werden wir gemeinsam die Welt verДndern!■ Ich merke wie Kathy mir hinterher sieht als ich das Museum verlasse. Drauъen spЭre ich einen frischen, belebenden Wind, der mir sagt, dass sie bei mir ist. Und wenn ich sie gefunden habe werde ich sie nie wieder los lassen und ihr endlich sagen, dass ich sie liebe┘

WДhre dies ein MДrchen der GebrЭder Grimm, wЭrde hier jetzt stehen ⌠ und sie lebten glЭcklich bis an ihr Ende■ Aber es ist meine Geschichte. Meine Geschichte von der Tragik der Liebe. Aber ich bin ja selbst Schuld, an Allem. Ich und meine verteufelte Gier nach Macht. Nur fЭr mich hat sie es getan. Nur um die Welt zu retten, in der ich lebe┘ Und wenn ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen muss, ich werde sie finden. Solange der Ring existiert ist sie da┘

Alle: heul schluchz wimmer  
Sanji: Wie schЖn┘ flenn  
Bakura: schnief Ich liebe dich, Merit!  
Merit: Schon gut, Schatz! Ich weis! Bakura in Arm nehm  
Kain: reinkomm Was ist n hier los?  
Mokuba: Merit┘ wimmer Geschichte┘ flenn SchЖn┘ schluchz  
Merit: -  
Marik: дhm┘ Merit?  
Merit: Jo?  
Marik: Hab ich das Richtig verstanden, dass du das Reich der Schatten zerstЖrt hast?  
Merit: Ja, warum?  
Marik: Na ganz toll┘ jetzt ist mein bЖses Ich wieder frei!  
Alle: o.O Atemu: Keine Angst! Den mach ich noch mal fertig!  
Joey: Ja! Und ich helfe dir, alter Kumpel!  
Merit: Hat sonst noch jemand eine Frage?  
Yugi: Ja, wo sind Joey, Tristan, Thea und ich auf einmal hin?  
Kaiba: Genau! Und wo bin ich?  
Merit: Mh┘ ihr seid alle tot! Bis auf Seto, der dЭmpelt in seiner Liebeskummersoъe herum┘ Alle: -  
Joey: Wie tot? Einfach so? Warum?  
Merit: дh┘ damit ihr als Erdeulen wiedergeboren werden kЖnnt!  
Ist das nichts?  
Thea: Was soll ich als einfache, dumme Erdeule?  
Merit: Na von mir aus auch die Erdeulen der Gerechtigkeit! Mokuba: Ich hab noch eine Frage! Warum war der Ring unbenutzt als Zork besiegt war, ich dachte das geht nur mit Ring!  
Merit: Na ja┘ Die Macht der Liebe halt┘ Zork hat die Portion Liebe die ich ihm verabreicht hab nicht ganz verkraftet! Sanji: Schatz, nicht das ich dich Дrgern will, aber deine Geschichte ist vollkommen unlogisch! Wo kam auf einmal Bakuras Lakai in dem Grab her? Und warum hast du den Ring noch, warum hat ihn dir der Sklaventreiber nicht abgenommen? Wenn ihr nach dem Tot Tetis einfach so aus Kuelnah raus laufen konntet, wieso habt ihr das nicht schon ein paar NДchte frЭher gemacht? Und wieso ist die ganze Zeit von MilleniumsgegenstДnden die Rede, obwohl die nicht einmal richtig vorkommen. Und, wieso redest du die selbe Sprache wie die alten дgypter? Und das flieъend! Und was sollte die Aktion mit Aset- Baket im Bad, die hat doch rein gar nix mit der Geschichte zu tun!  
Merit: broddel broddel koch koch  
Sanji: дh hehe! oO Sorry! Hab nix gesagt! Ist toll Schatz!  
Bakura: So, alles ist gut, kann ich jetzt Urlaub machen?  
Vegeta: Ja! Wir fahren zusammen nach Thailand! HДhД!  
Bakura: Eigentlich dachte ich an einen schЖnen Turtelurlaub mit meiner Liebsten┘ Merit: Oh ja! Lass uns nach Lesbos fahren! in Reisekatalog blДtter  
Bakura: freu sabber  
Sanji: Na toll┘ vor Eifersucht broddel  
Merit: So, Kaiba! RЭck die Kreditkarten raus! hand auf halt  
Kaiba: Nneeeiiinnnn! krampfhaft an Kreditkarten klammer  
Merit: Gib her! versuch Kreditkarten weg zu nehmen  
Kaiba: Nein! Du musst sie schon meinen kalten, toten HДnden entreiъen!  
Bakura: Kannst du gerne haben! fies grins  
Kaiba: oO Okay, hier habt ihr sie! loslass  
Bakura & Merit: Freudig loshЭpf und Sachen pack Nani nani nani┘ Merit: Ach so┘ warte mal!  
Bakura: Was denn jetzt noch?  
Merit: Geschichte speicher und Laptop ausmach 


End file.
